


Viralstuck - The First Breakthrough

by Silent_Lily



Series: Viralstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Future, Blood, Character Death, Human Experimentation, Laboratories, Multi, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Lily/pseuds/Silent_Lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future. The age of new technologies when almost all the dreams  have become true. Scientists have invented special “charges” - the plasm that is able to give a human special powers. However, the military found out about it and used the peaceful invention for its own purposes. Though it wasn’t worth it - after all, no one thought that the outcome of this will be chaos in a small town…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Viralstuck - Первый прорыв](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13655) by Igirisu. 



> Before starting a fanfic I want to say a few words.
> 
> First: this fanfic is a translation – Russian-to-English. Made by author personally. If you find any mistakes – sorry, guys. I’m still not that good with translation.
> 
> Second: yes, the guys that were originally trolls have changed their roles. All exterior remained the same, but who they are here you will learn during reading.
> 
> Third: some originally nameless characters from the comic were given the names. For example, John’s father. Me and my regular collaborator, A.maUS, we tried to do everything so that the names would suit the characters. We hope that you’ll enjoy the fic.
> 
> Fourth: yes, I’m a game nerd, what to say… But that helps me to write things like this. Moreover, I suggest you at least to see the walkthroughs of these games: Bioshock, Fallout, Resident Evil, other survival horrors and post-apocalyptic games. Also read more science fiction, guys! Just sayin’.
> 
> So, onwards to the beginning!

Many of you probably know that there are times when the things that have been created to help human are then remade to harm him. Now, in the century where technology has advanced and not only at the level of mechanics but also genetic engineering, scientists have created what is called among people a «charge». The «charge», or element-charged plasm, is a substance that not everyone can afford. Reasons? Its expensiveness, plus you have to be almost completely healthy to have it injected.  
  
So, the «charge» is simply a modificated DNA. When you create a «charge» you usually try to take the DNA of a person who will be injected with this «device». And again - health should be excellent. In terms of mind and other details. But some little things - for example, poor vision (but, of course, not blindness), or some other defects that don’t cause much discomfort - can be excluded. To single the DNA of a specific person out only a drop of blood is needed, nothing else. With special manipulations the DNA changes, and then a special plasm with the necessary for a customer effect is created from the sample. Here fantasy works differently – some people want to fly, some - to move objects with the power of mind, other want to manipulate energy… The plasm is injected with the usual syringe directly into a vein - no matter which one, but preferably one of the largest. The restructuring process in the body can be accompanied by fever. It is known that in the early stages of development «charges» had other side effects (vomiting, headache, pain in the eyes), some of which could lead to death (internal bleeding due to vein damaging by plasm), but nowadays all of these side effects are eliminated - there is only a temp. Typically, the fever lasts for a maximum of ten days - after that, the body is completely adapted to the newly acquired skills.  
  
Why then was it said about the fact that many things that are created to help people are then remade to harm them? After creating the first batches of «charges», while they still had enough harmful side effects, the military that always closely follows every new invention of scientists decided that these «charges» can be used in their mercantile interests. And they began to select people for experiments to create the perfect soldier - as always, with increased stamina, strength, agility, increased aggression and other factors. Failed specimens were placed in special depository, where they were locked in special chambers and kept under strict control. After each successful unit the experiments continued with purpose to improve the previous results. Of course, noone knew about it. And for those who worked on it, it was strictly forbidden (under the threat of killing the employee or his family) to divulge even the smallest piece of information. But we all know that sooner or later any secret becomes known to all…

***  
The sirens were wailing here and there in the base - a breakthrough had happened. The set of failed experiments managed to get out of their cells and leave the laboratory, killing many of the lab staff and the soldiers. Now the whole complex resembled many laboratories that are usually shown in horror movies: corridors and rooms with scratched walls, the corners filled with dead people and mutants lying in pools of their own blood. Worst of all was the fact that the defective mutants could infect people with their modified DNA by just a bite. And then you are doomed to become a mindless zombie…  
  
\- General! General! - one of the soldiers ran in the main control room. His gray-green kevlar form, helmet and bulletproof vest were scratched, but no wounds were noticed. – Something terrible happened!  
  
A tall broad-shouldered man of strong build, with short dark, graying hair, dressed in the same uniform with the rank of general, turned away from the control panel. Piercing blue eyes stared at him.  
  
\- Report, soldier.  
  
\- The «Zodiacs» had got out of their cells! - reported the young soldier.  
  
The general frowned. The already rough facial features became even rougher. He turned back to the control panel, starting to click the buttons on the touch screen.  
  
\- Every single one? - the man asked dryly.  
  
\- Uh… yeah. However, we managed to kill some of them. The first one was «Pisces», - continued the soldier. - Because she was the most dangerous. After her «Aquarius» was killed. The rest are in the corridor 4 of level D.  
  
The general clicked the needed option on the screen. The windows opened, showing the view from security cameras on level D. Yes… There they are. Hm, strange - there are only eight of them. «Scorpio» and «Capricorn» are missing.  
  
\- Where are 771-v and 790-g? - the man asked strictly.  
  
\- The first… the first is on level E - the capture group «Omega» are dealing with her, - the soldier replied. - And the second… He’s… he’s gone berserk, sir. Noone can cope with him, so he’s made a huge mess at the same level E.  
  
«Damn…» - general cursed in his thoughts, enlargening the view from one of the cameras which showed the rest of the «Zodiacs». It was clearly visible that one of them gives others the instructions for action - the shortest of the males… and the biggest pain in the ass of all of them, by the general’s personal opinion.  
  
\- You’re ruining all my plans again, Sixty-nine… – the man hissed through his teeth. - I had to get rid of you at the very beginning…  
  
At that moment, the object 69-c turned the gaze of his bright-red eyes to the camera. Then pointed a finger at it - and another mutant, 210-s-1, threw a psionic energy charge at the camera. The image disappeared, leaving only the noise.  
  
\- So, you - the renegade – are their leader now. Well… - general moved away from the console and went to the exit. Passing by the soldier, he said:  
  
\- Try to catch them all. Don’t let any of them escape. Oh, and yes – I’ll take the 777-e personally. And more…  
  
\- Yes, general Zahhak? - the soldier stood at attention.  
  
\- Send the order to establish the emergency state to the town. Let them try to evacuate as many people as possible. Well, who won’t make it in time – it’s their fault… Soon this «infection» will get to people - hardly anyone will be saved...

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viralstuck AU has its own Tumblr! See it here - http://viralstuck.tumblr.com/ - and you'll find many interesting things (concept art, open askbox for questions about AU and other).


	2. Chapter One

_A few days later…_

It was about the end of May. It would seem to be a good time of year – many people tend to relax and have fun. After all, the weather is warm and sunny…  
  
But not in this town near the U.S. capital. Here the nightmare reigned. The chaos was in the streets - here and there broken cars stood in the mess, everything was covered with corpses. The undead were walking around – I guess it’s needless to explain who the zombies are. Though these are not the worst who you can run into. The other thing is mutants – totally not human extremely aggressive creatures with gray skin and horns of all types and sizes. You can’t escape them - because they are very fast and survivable. You can only hope not to run into them at all. Noone could understand where these mutants came from. One thing was sure – it had something to do with military experiments…  
  
A boy on blue skyboard was rushing on one of the streets. Double white and blue shirt with a print of the clouds and blue jeans were a little dusty, small blood stains could be seen on them. Short messy black hair were wavering a bit in the wind. Blue eyes hidden behind simple rectangular glasses were looking around. John Egbert has been fighting for survival, trying at the same time to find some of his friends and his father, for god knows how many days. His dad had been lost long before this mess began. The guy didn’t understand anything, except three simple truths - the main thing is for him to survive, to find Dave, Jade and Rose and, finally, the last thing that was very clear to him - all of these mutants are connected in some incredibly strange way to his father’s missing. John sped up, adding to the capacity of his skyboard the air speed caused by a slight wave of his finger (it’s a good thing to have the «Breath charge» under your control) – he was heading to Jade’s house and was confident that it will meet the intruder with an angry dog and a rifle shot. Or he doesn’t know Jade…  
  
Soon a white two-story house appeared near - typical for this town. Surprisingly, it was completely silent around Jade Harley’s house. The front door was wide open – the closing mechanism was broken. Did she get caught? No, it can’t be that… A mournful howl was heard somewhere nearby – augh, these nasty zombies again… Better get into the house - God willing, there’s nobody there. Egbert entered the house, worrying about his friend. Of course, he knew that Jade can’t get caught so easily. Especially when she’s with Bec – that white beast which is modified genetically and can move in space in few seconds - but the worry was still nagging his soul.  
  
\- Jade! – the guy closed the door with the gust of wind.  
  
It was quiet inside, and that fact depressed even more. All lights had gone off, probably for a long time already, so it was dim around. All sorts of things were lying on the floor here and there… Strange, it only seemed to John, or there really was a rustle somewhere in the back of the house?  
  
\- Jade? - he looked in the direction the noise, hoping that if it’s Bec, he recognizes his game friend. Egbert was still on his skyboard - just in case.  
  
For a moment the noise stopped, then resumed. If listen carefully, there was a feeling that someone was looking for something quickly. It was in the kitchen area… The guy frowned and jumped off the skyboard, went into the kitchen, taking the board under one arm. In any case, if it’s a zombie or a mutant, he can always fight them back. Though, why complicate things – he’ll knock them down by the wind, jump on his skyboard and fly away.  
  
At first, noone could be seen in the kitchen. But then some kind of vague (can’t see clear in the dark) figure appeared. It was digging in desk drawers and dumping everything from them on the floor. Hmm… who could it be? And what did he/she forget at Jade’s home? John didn’t think for too long - whoever it was, it was a stranger. And if he somehow hurt his friends, then he’ll pay for it. Egbert waved his hand, and a huge stream of air swept the stranger to the side. The guy tuck him to the floor with his body.  
  
\- Who are you? - he asked. Only then he could see who was under him.  
  
Perhaps for that… something… John’s appearance was a surprise, so it didn’t react. And so… it was a quite strange creature. Very similar to those mutants that roamed the streets, along with zombies, and different at the same time… Messy short black hair, through which could be seen two bright yellow-orange horns with rounded ends. Grey skin, with a reddish hue, a little rougher to the touch than normal human skin. Eyes bright red, with yellow white. Mouth baring sharp white fangs. His arms and legs had sharp yellow claws. Under a dark grey coat with a hood on it there was a black with red edging sleeveless experimental suit with the number «69-c» on the left side of the chest. A greyish belt was on the waistband. Both arms had some kind of scarlet Cancer zodiac tattoos. Egbert was confused and even scared to see such a… thing. His face fell and blue eyes widened. His grip loosened - the guy was really shocked.  
  
Even more surprising was the thing that followed - the «being» stopped snarling and spoke. With quite normal weary voice that could belong to a regular 18-year-old guy:  
  
\- … Would you stop staring at me like a total idiot and get the fuck off of me? Now is not the right time to just lie on the floor…  
  
\- … Huh? Oh… y-yeah, - John somehow automatically slipped from his new-found companion, continuing staring at him in shock.  
  
The stranger sat up and shook his head, then looked at Egbert. It was clearly evident that it is quite intelligent - not like other mutants that the guy came across first.  
  
\- … I thought almost all people have disappeared in this damned town – ‘cause everything is pretty shitty. But no – some are still alive as I can see, - said the mutant.  
  
\- And… have you seen a resident of this house? A girl with long dark hair, there is something similar between us… - John was so stunned, that he even started talking to this unknown creature.  
  
It was lost in thought for a moment. Then shook its head:  
  
\- When I arrived, nobody was here. Only a couple of zombies - I killed them and dragged into the street so as not to smell.  
  
Egbert was quite confused.  
  
\- But… how? And… a large white dog wasn’t near here, too? - he said.  
  
\- Nope. By the way, fun fact - you’re the first one who actually talks to me and not runs away immediately screaming «A-ah, save me, a hideous mutant, he is going to kill me!» - the stranger even portrayed the emotions that everyone who had seen him had, albeit in a somewhat grotesque form. It was funny.  
  
The guy chuckled lightly – his fear began to fade away.  
  
\- I guess I didn’t do this just because I fight the mutants, not run away, - he said. - And, perhaps, to me such phrases you would hear only flying high in the sky, he-he-he-he…  
  
The creature raised an eyebrow.  
  
\- … Are you one of those… you know, that use the «charges»? – it inquired.  
  
John nodded and just flew up above the floor to prove this.  
  
\- How else you think could such a dweeb press you to the floor?  
  
\- … Hmph, well, yes - I thought then why the fuck it is so windy inside, - the stranger stood up, rubbing his neck.  
  
Egbert landed softly back.  
  
\- And you… you were injected with «charges», too, huh? Or… - he bowed his head to the side.  
  
\- Um… – the creature frowned. - … Sorta. However, there is no point in hiding now, - it pointed to the number on his suit. - See this?  
  
\- Yeah, - the guy nodded.  
  
\- This is my, so to speak, serial number. I am one of the few… more or less intelligent «mutants». And to be precise - the most intelligent. Though my wardens – those assholes - had spoken of me as «not quite succesful experiment» for all the time, - the stranger hemmed. - I was created to kill. But was discarded because I wasn’t aggressive enough and didn’t obey their orders. As if I should – I’m not a dog…  
  
John stepped a bit away from the creature.  
  
\- And the rest of your… uh… intelligent mutant pals – do they… kill? – he’d already decided to return to searching Jade, Dave and Rose. His worry for friends only grew.  
  
\- There were twelve of us. Now only half is alive. The most aggressive ones have been eliminated - I lead the remaining ones, - the creature shrugged. - Aries, Gemini, Virgo, Libra, Capricorn – these are the ones who remained. Well, also me. From all of us only Capricorn has his own quirks, but he is usually peaceful.  
  
\- … Signs of the Zodiac? - but mentally Egbert was glad that his zodiac sign was still alive. Though such names puzzled him a bit.  
  
\- All of us are parts of a project called «Zodiacs». We were always called by them. Or «experiment number blah-blah-blah», - the stranger shrugged again. - I think you’ve realized that I’m Cancer.  
  
The guy nodded.  
  
\- Yep - you have marks on your shoulders, - he nodded to one of the tattoos. - … But still… - John looked out of the window and jumped on his skyboard. - I need to find my friends.  
  
\- You’ve lost yours, too, huh? There’s almost nothing to hope for - such a nightmare around. And it’s not safe to walk alone, too, even if you’ve been injected with hell lot of «charges», - the creature bent a bit to the belt and removed weapons that Egbert hadn’t noticed at first from it – the sickles, blades of which were made of unknown metal.  
  
\- … Do you think we’ll find our friends faster together? - the guy looked at his companion.  
  
\- If you’re not scared of me, - the stranger weighed the sickles in his arms. – You know, it’s better to use any offer of assistance. And I swear - I’m not going to hurt you. My brains are not as fucked up as of those defective mutants.  
  
\- Well… I’ve got no other choice anyway, - John opened the window, flying to it. – Any help is really needed now.  
  
Cancer pulled his hood over his head - the horns came through special slots.  
  
\- Good decision. By the way – what’s you name? I don’t want to say «Hey, you» every time I’m talking to you, - he stood beside him.  
  
\- John. John Egbert, - the guy flew out the window.  
  
\- Okay, - the creature followed him.

***  
It’s true that life sometimes presents us unexpected surprises. So it was a surprise for John to meet the mutant. And more that that - the one that talked back and wasn’t going to attack. If to think about this, it’s a very valuable ally. Certainly other mutants weren’t dangerous for him, not to mention the zombies. By the way… what stunned Egbert is the ease with which he trusted Cancer. Any other of his own friends, for example, probably would’ve treated mutant with fear at first and kept a respectable distance (though, if you talk about Dave, he wouldn’t even try to deal with him). And John himself so easily agreed to accept his help and kept as close to him to any normal person. It’s funny…  
  
Egbert looked around, trying to navigate where to fly now. If Jade wasn’t at home, then, if to think logically, she could’ve started looking for others. And, of course, she would run to Dave and his bro first.  
  
\- There, - the guy pointed toward one of the skyscrapers.  
  
Cancer turned his head there and nodded. Then quickly ran forward. John quickly caught up with teammate on skyboard, amazed by his speed - ordinary people run a lot slower. Though he could fly as fast or even faster, but he was, of course, much more weak at running… Egbert didn’t notice as he started watching his unusual friend with renewed interest, mentally wondering how the other «signs» may look.  
  
There was a feeling that this is not the highest speed at which Cancer could run - it couldn’t be seen that he was breathing heavily like usually happens when running at high speed. He asked even in the same calm tone:  
  
\- Where are we going, by the way? As I understand, we’ll for your friends first, hm?  
  
\- Yeah, - the guy looked at the skyscrapers ahead. - I just have the feeling that your friends and my friends, - he chose the wrong time to think he maybe had picked up not the best definition, but quickly rejected these thoughts. - They shouldn’t be too far from each other… I don’t know why, - John sighed. - But even if I’m wrong, the more there are us - the better in any way.  
  
\- Anything can be. If yours are with mine - it’s better for them. Mine won’t be lost - each of us has much more abilities than people with «charges», - handed mutant.  
  
\- This is certainly true, but I’m not the only one «Charger» from our company - Rose is able to do much more than me. And Dave and Jade even without «charges» are capable of much, so we are not helpless as helples as can seem to be, - Egbert adjusted his glasses and turned into the alley, intending to cut the way.  
  
Cancer hemmed, turning with him.  
  
\- … Aries can levitate and manipulate time and space. Gemini is a hacker-psionic. Virgo is a vampire that prefers chainsaw of all weapons. Libra, though she’s blind, has more developed other senses. Capricorn – this one when he goes nuts can wreck all the shit in a radius of few hundred miles, though he needs to be calmed down then, - he said.  
  
\- Wow… - John looked at the mutant. – Pretty neat, I’d say… And you?  
  
\- As the first one created, I don’t have any particularly outstanding qualities. Except the human behavior, - he chuckled in response. - And the standard set: increased strength, agility, stamina, regeneration, intelligence…  
  
\- I see… Great, what to say!  
  
Cancer chuckled.  
  
\- Yeah, - and then looked down. – You’ll be able to do lots of spectacular shit when they make a monster of you…  
  
Egbert looked away and headed down the road, giving himself to the wind, which had become his personal element long time ago. The best gift for his birthday. Although he had to overcome fever for it… but it was worth it.  
  
\- … Sometimes you don’t choose your destiny - it is chosen for you, - meanwhile continued Cancer. While he ran another mutant had jumped at him from the side… but was immediately killed with a quick sweep of a sharp sickle to his neck. - And then you forget who you were. You are noone, without a name.  
  
John had no time to react when they’d been attacked by that mutant, but a zombie attack on his part was blocked by air shield, and then the enemy was thrown into a wall with enormous force. Egbert came down a bit, on one level with the mutant.  
  
\- … Sure what I’m going to say may sound silly, but… I’ve always believed that no matter what’s done – it’s always for the better. We just find out about it only after a while, - he said.  
  
\- In any case, even if we – the «Zodiacs» - manage to survive, the society will isolate us again, and everything will be the same, - Cancer hemmed.  
  
The guy lowered his head, unable to find the answer to that, and slightly sped up. Mutant also added speed, jumping over the trash pile on the run.  
  
\- So maybe you’ll be the first and last of the ordinary people who’ve seen me, - he added.  
  
\- I don’t think so, - John smiled. - There will be at least four, counting me.  
  
\- Well, missed three more…  
  
Egbert looked forward again. He understood why this… guy? Yeah, seems so… why he was such a pessimist. It’s really terrible - to not even know who you are, and realize that you’ve been created just to kill. But… every living thing somehow deserved life. And it had to live and not give up. After all…  
  
\- In the end, everything will be alright… – said the guy silently.  
  
\- … You’re thinking too idealistic. The reality is much more violent, - Cancer kept running forward, jumping over the broken car. - Especially to those who are «outside the accepted norm».  
  
\- … Everyone has the right to live, - John sighed. - And let’s not talk about it anymore, okay? Dave’s house is around that corner.  
  
\- Got it, - suddenly the mutant guy stopped and caught Egbert in time. The next moment another mutant flew in front of them – someone had kicked it pretty strong, and it hit the wall. Purple sparks ran through his body and then disappeared. - … That’s good - probably one of our allies is near.  
  
When Cancer grabbed him, the boy fell from the skyboard on the asphalt. The board froze in the air.  
  
\- Ouch! It hurts… - he sat up, rubbing his bruised head.  
  
\- Hmph, you’re so clumsy, - the mutant guy chuckled lightly, helping John to get up with one hand. - I think there may be two options - either it’s Gemini and his psionic energy… or it’s your girl friend with her «charge», if it’s the «Energy charge».  
  
Egbert got up and began to shake off himself.  
  
\- Perhaps it’s Rose. Her energy permeated the air around, - he looked up and shouted. - ROSE!  
  
Soon a girl came around the corner, Rose. She was wearing a black purple-striped top bando and purple knee-length skirt with a yellow belt with small white skull on it. Short blond hair was pulled back with a purple rim. In one hand she was holding the needles - a good way to accumulate an electric charge with no harm.  
  
\- John? Oh wow, you managed to survive all this chaos! – she walked over to them, smiling a bit. Then looked at Egbert’s companion. - … And who is this?  
  
\- I’m with you, so no harm from me, - calmly replied Cancer, slightly nodding in greeting.  
  
\- It’s Cancer. And he’s really with us – he’s also looking for friends, - the guy grinned. – I’m glad that you’re fine, too, - then John became serious. - I was at Jade’s place – neither she, nor Bec was at home. I thought maybe she went to Dave’s place, hm?.. - then it hit him. - Hey, Cancer! - he turned to the mutant. - What were you looking for in Jade’s kitchen?  
  
Cancer covered his face with his hand, breathing out:  
  
\- I tried to find something useful, but apparently, the owner had taken everything with her.  
  
\- … Hm, does Cancer happen to know Virgo? - Rose raised an eyebrow, examining the new acquaintance.  
  
\- Have you seen her? - the mutant guy livened up immediately.  
  
\- Yes, she’s not far from here. Havin’ fun sawing the zombie limbs and heads off, - the girl simply replied.  
  
\- … I see – doing something she likes, - sighed Cancer.  
  
Egbert just coughed.  
  
\- Uh… well… So, we’ve found two, - he beamed. - Oh, yeah. Rose – did you get to Dave’s home?  
  
\- No, I was only approaching it. I don’t remember when we’d connected with each other last time – the phones hadn’t been working anywhere for a long time… - Rose shrugged. - But it was after my mother’s death. So I don’t know, how it is there at Striders’ place.  
  
Soon another mutant, a bit similar to Cancer, appeared. She was tall (taller than even the two guys), slender, her horns were much longer than those of Cancer and sharp (one bent hook-like). She was dressed in a similar suit, but with emerald green edging, with the number «404-k» on the left side of the chest. Green Virgo zodiac tattoos were on her shoulders.  
  
\- Wow, who I see here - our lost leader! – said the mutant girl.  
  
\- The team is growing, - Cancer slightly grinned.  
  
Meanwhile John went to Rose and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
\- … Rose… I’m sorry… - he genuinely empathized his girl friend, so he forgot to say hello to Virgo.  
  
\- It’s fine, John, - she nodded. - Yes, of course it’s sad… but what had happened, happened.  
  
\- So, Cancer, you also brought company with you, huh? – Virgo smiled a bit, coming to her teammate.  
  
\- Yeah - surprisingly, some people aren’t afraid of us, - he nodded in response. - This is John.  
  
\- I see… By the way, have you seen the others? - asked the mutant girl.  
  
\- No, actually… I hope the military assholes hadn’t caught ‘em, - shrugged Cancer.  
  
\- And is the military hunting you? - Rose joined the conversation.  
  
\- Well, we’re the runaways – I’d told you, Rose, - said Virgo. - We shouldn’t be here.  
  
\- Oh… So that’s why you’re hiding, - Egbert turned to the mutant girl.  
  
\- Noone knew about us. We were stuck in the middle of nowhere under the supervision of some asshats that let us only eat, sleep and train, - Cancer groaned, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
\- Yes, it was like that. And then something had happened on the base, and we managed to escape… - Virgo nodded.  
  
\- In sum, no good… Okay, guys, we need to go in the direction of those tall buildings – it would be better if we get there early, - Rose looked at the building.  
  
John nodded.  
  
\- You go below, and I will fly straight to the Strider’s floor, - he jumped on his skyboard and flew up in the air.  
  
\- Be careful there – don’t fall again or hit the wall… - Cancer chuckled slightly.  
  
\- I won’t - everything will be fine! - Egbert said and flew in the direction of the buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viralstuck AU has its own Tumblr! See it here - http://viralstuck.tumblr.com/ - and you'll find many interesting things (concept art, open askbox for questions about AU and other).


	3. Chapter Two

John quickly got to the floor where Strider lived - that is, almost up to the roof of the building. Blue eyes were trying to search out the familiar red and white shirt or a bright katana blade, and hearing - to catch the sounds of battle - it seemed these monsters were slowly getting to the upper floors.  
  
At first it was quiet. However… some sounds could be heard from the roof. If to listen carefully, it sounded like… a dog barking? It meant only one thing: Bec. And if Bec was there then Jade was, too… After barking someone’s cursing was heard. But it didn’t sound like one of Egbert’s friends… The guy flew towards the sound.  
  
Soon, when he’d got to the roof, he saw five figures. Closer to the roof exit were two mutants - like Cancer and Virgo, but different: one was lanky, with blue-red visor hiding the eyes (his horns were small, but double), dressed in the same experimental suit, but with yellow edging, and the second - with the glasses with red lenses (her head had a pair of small sharp conical horns), in the suit with short trousers and teal edging. And near the edge of the roof were… Dave and Jade! Bec was right in front of them, barking at mutants with all his might. John smiled wider - it seemed their team was starting to grow rapidly in number. Though, of course, the guy had doubts about these strange creatures, but Egbert trusted more in that stupid and naive muscle that had been hidden in his chest. And it said they were good guys, and they could be relied on. He darted to his friends.  
  
Meanwhile, Bec rushed forward, casting the green sparks. One of the mutants aimed a blow and threw the psionic energy ball (most likely for self-defense) at him… but missed - Bec had disappeared from view in a moment. So the bitch fate sent the ball exactly into the guy’s skyboard. Purple sparks flashed across the board, damaging the mechanism. John also was shocked with electricity.  
  
Skyboard went mad and threw his owner from itself. The uncontrolled gust of the wind blew around, seeming to intend to knock down everyone who was on the roof.  
  
\- Dave! It’s John! - Jade saw Egbert and rushed to the place where he was going to fall, forgetting about the two mutants.  
  
\- Alright, someone’s gonna get his ass kicked… - Dave clenched katana tighter in the hands – the sword has been seriously stained with blood - it seemed that the guy had previously fought a lot.  
  
\- Dammit – can you give uth a word to thay? - said with terrible lisp the mutant with two-colored visor. - And it’th your dog that pounthed firtht!  
  
The windy guy was able to soften the fall at the last moment and landed safely on the roof. A gust of wind knocked the katana out of Strider’s hands.  
  
\- Chill, Strider! They’re on our side! - John began to rise slowly, catching the sword. - Guys, - he turned to the mutants. - Cancer and Virgo are searching for you – they’ll be here soon, I’m sure!..  
  
\- W-wait… What do you mean – on our side? - Harley blinked in confusion, stopping near Egbert.  
  
The mutants looked at each other.  
  
\- John, what the fuck?! These are the fucking mutants! I found the two of them near my brother’s corpse, and you say «on our side»! - Dave snapped. Hm, as far as he remembered, the windy guy saw his friend this angry for the first time.  
  
\- He wath already dead when we’d found him, you idiot! How many timeth do I have to repe… Wait, - the yellow tattoos of Gemini sodiac sign could be seen on the shoulders of the mutant guy with the visor. He turned his attention to John. – You’ve theen Canther and Virgo, yeth? Where?  
  
The mutant with turquoise Libra zodiac tattoo on her shoulders loudly laughed.  
  
\- Well, at least one sane person, who first says and only then waves fists!  
  
Egbert stood up.  
  
\- Me and Cancer, we met… near Jade’s house, - he didn’t tell all the details. - And Virgo was hanging out with Rose all this time.  
  
\- Rose? So she’s all right, yeah? - Jade smiled wider.  
  
The windy guy went towards the company, nodding to his friend on the way.  
  
\- And is feeling great. Now the three of them are coming up here and - I’m sure - will be here soon.  
  
The mutant girl turning her nose around a bit, studying John.  
  
\- U-huh… You’re one of the «chargers», am I right? - she asked.  
  
The guy nodded.  
  
\- My name is John.  
  
\- I’m Libra, - the mutant girl smiled widely, showing a mouthful of white fangs, almost like Cancer. - And this guy with me is Gemini.  
  
\- Well, that’th a relief, - Gemini sighed, running his hand over his neck. - Just calm thith idiot and the dog down, okay? - he nodded toward Dave.  
  
Strider folded his arms across his chest.  
  
\- … Said a fucking mutant with idiotic speech impediment, - he snorted.  
  
\- Pleathe… - the mutant guy covered his face with his hand.  
  
\- Dave, seriously – relax, - John went to his friend. – I’m very sorry for you. And I know – it’s hard to believe what I say. Even I don’t fully believe it… But I just know that the «Zodiacs» are good guys, - he held out his katana. - And I trust them, Dave.  
  
Strider just waved his hand and took the katana back. Jade looked into Egbert’s face and unwittingly took over his trust to those beings.  
  
\- … I’ll call Bec, - she whistled. The dog immediately appeared close to her, wagging its white tail.  
  
Libra hemmed at the thought of what a moving speech the windy guy had said. And she began to cautiously approach them.  
  
\- So, you’re saying, John, that Cancer, Virgo and your… girl friend - they will come soon? - she asked.  
  
Gemini also began to approach the company.  
  
\- Tho we’ll only have to wait for the retht. By the way - was Capricorn with them?  
  
John shook his head.  
  
\- Only Cancer and Virgo, - he said.  
  
The mutant girl giggled.  
  
\- Surely Capricorn is havin’ fun out there - those half-dead failed specimens have always irritated him… - she said.  
  
When mutants came to the guys, Bec started growling again. Gemini frowned slightly.  
  
\- Weird dog… - he muttered.  
  
Jade looked slightly offended by this.  
  
\- Bec is not weird - he protects us! - she sat down next to the dog and said something quietly to the clever creation of modern genetic engineering, scratching its neck.  
  
\- Okay, but don’t let it thnap again – I don’t want to hurt anyone by mithtake… – the mutant guy scratched his nose, then wondered. - In general, it’th not good that Capricorn ith wandering around all alone. If he’th not with Arieth, though she’d gone to look for Virgo and Canther… tho, it’th altho the quethtion where she ith…  
  
\- There are so many of you, I see, - said Dave. – Were you… produced somewhere, or what?  
  
\- We aren’t like thith by our will, you know, - Gemini snorted.  
  
\- … You’re from the lab, as I’ve understood. Ran away with the others, - John smiled carefree.  
  
The blind (and it was clear that she was blind - she was always focused on other senses) mutant’ face stretched with surprise at first, but then she smiled again.  
  
\- Hey, Gemini, Cancer has given loose to his tongue recently, don’t you think? - she poked the mutant guy in the side with a grin.  
  
\- Too much loothe, I would thay. Although, nothing to be thurprithed of - the thientitht that had been looking after Canther wath normal, even if Canther had been punished for dithobeying pretty often… - Gemini shrugged.  
  
\- So, are you all some kind of experiments? - Strider raised an eyebrow, adjusting his sunglasses.  
  
\- Well, yeth. Previouthly, we all were human beingth… we jutht don’t remember a damn thing about it now. That we were - remember, and who exthactly – no, - the mutant guy scratched his head.  
  
Egbert just frowned and sat on the edge of the roof.  
  
\- … My dad worked in your lab. I hope he’s all right, - he said quietly.  
  
Jade sat next to the guy and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
\- Your dad sure will be fine, John! - she smiled encouragingly.  
  
Dave also went to him, putting katana in the sheath behind his back and burying his hands into the pockets of black jeans.  
  
\- You know, man, no matter what you say, but I don’t trust these mutants… And yeah - your father won’t give up simply. Likely still alive… - he hemmed. - Though, before I found Bro, I’d thought the same… But in the end I saw him lying on the asphalt with chest stabbed by his own katana.  
  
\- … Well, Dave, you sure know how to comfort, - Harley adjusted her glasses.  
  
John looked at his friend and smiled.  
  
\- Dave… - he looked into his eyes hidden behind dark shades. - If you don’t trust the «Zodiacs» - trust me. I assure you - these guys won’t do us any harm. Judge for yourself - they could’ve easily killed us already if they wanted to…  
  
Strider moved his shoulders, slightly hesitating, then exhaled.  
  
\- … ‘Kay, bro, you convinced me.  
  
At this point, Libra jerked and turned around at the door leading to the roof.  
  
\- Okay… Either Virgo is screwing things again - or I don’t know what that explosion was there on the floors, - she hemmed. The guys looked at her.  
  
\- Explosion? - Gemini also looked at the door. - No, if it’th Virgo, then the chainthaw would have roared…  
  
The mutant girl nodded and sniffed.  
  
\- Hmm… looks like it’s another «charger».  
  
\- It must be Rose! - Egbert rose. - And she also could make an explosion - because she controls the energy…  
  
The mutant guy frowned slightly.  
  
\- Libra, better thtep away from the door - something tellth me that it’th better not to come clothe… - he led his friend by the shoulders away from the exit to the roof…  
  
… Which was shredded by the bloody chainsaw the next moment. After that Virgo and Rose entered through the formed passage. Last came Cancer, looking rather gloomy.  
  
\- I’ll never ever go with these crazy chicks again! - he said, removing his sickles.  
  
\- Look who’s he-e-e-e-ere! - Libra smiled even wider. - Hey, Cancer, Virgo, - she waved her hand. – We’ve missed ya!  
  
John also waved his hand in greeting. Jade barely held growling Bec in place by the collar.  
  
\- Hey, Rose! - she smiled at her friend.  
  
\- I see you’ve managed to survive, Jade, Dave, - Lalonde smiled slightly. - That’s good – we’ve met a small group of flesh-eating fans on our way here…  
  
\- Nobody’s there now, - Virgo smiled.  
  
\- … I knew that there wath a maththacre, - sighed Gemini, giving Cancer an understanding look.  
  
\- Yes, the pure nightmare! I’ve told you – I’m not dealing with these girls anymore! - Cancer shook his head. – They’re a pair of wolfhounds! I thought only we’d had the high agression, but then there’s SHE, - he pointed at the girl.  
  
\- But it was effective, - Egbert laughed.  
  
\- Oh, so it’s you who’d made the explosion, - Libra blindly looked at Rose. - Gemini was right – it hadn’t been Virgo.  
  
\- … She was throwing energy charges here and there. Damn witch! - Cancer snorted, twitching his shoulders.  
  
\- Someone’s allergic to girls, huh? - said Dave with a slight grin.  
  
\- … Yeah, and to ones like you, too, - the guy mutant retorted.  
  
\- All right, guys, let’s not fight. Who have we not found yet? - Lalonde looked at everyone.  
  
\- Arieth and Capricorn, - said Gemini.  
  
Libra nodded.  
  
\- There are only these two.  
  
\- And so, here we have… - Strider slightly lowered the shades, looking at each mutant - mostly at their tattoos. - Libra, Gemini, Virgo and… - he paused for a moment. - Pisces?  
  
The mutants burst out laughing, except Cancer - he growled, clenching his temples with his hands.  
  
\- I’m Cancer, CANCER, you fucking moron! You’re either deaf - because I’ve been called by name several times - or blind, because my sign is right on my shoulders!  
  
\- … Well, you know, dude, I’ve never been interested in horoscopes and other shit, - Dave just shrugged.  
  
\- He-he-heh, Cancer was confused with Pisces again! - said Libra through giggles.  
  
\- Yeah, confused, fucking hell, with the one that had been created last, - grumbled Cancer. - And all because of fucking common mistake with the symbols!  
  
John smiled widely.  
  
\- All right, guys, calm down. The main thing is that our Power Rangers team has finally united! – he said happily.  
Jade and Rose giggled. All mutants stared at Egbert.  
  
\- … Our… what team? - Strider asked, raising his light eyebrow.  
  
\- Power Rangers, - the windy guy blinked. - … Come on – it’s a cool name!  
  
All mutants - again except Cancer - laughed. The leader of mutants did his customary gesture - the hand covered his face with an «I’m surrounded by idiots» look.  
  
\- … Ahem. Well, you’re always a master of team names, Egbert, - Dave chuckled.  
  
\- … Wait, what kind of latht name have you jutht mentioned? - Gemini abruptly stopped laughing.  
  
\- Egbert. It’s John’s last name, what’s the problem? - Strider looked at the mutant.  
  
Libra also twitched.  
  
\- A very familiar name… - she murmured.  
  
John raised his eyebrows.  
  
\- Huh? Well… I told you - my dad has been working in your lab. Maybe you’ve heard it there?..  
  
\- It could be that, - Jade nodded. - But… I don’t think your dad had admission to the mutants, John…  
  
The red-eyed mutant blindly looked in the direction of their leader.  
  
\- Listen, Cancer, what was the last name of the scientist that was watching over you? - she asked with interest.  
  
Cancer frowned, then looked away, answering abruptly:  
  
\- I don’t remember…  
  
Gemini noticed this strange behavior of their leader, but said nothing.  
  
\- I also doubt that John’s father worked with someone like you. He’s just a biochemist - nothing special about him, as far as I know – he only created Jade’s dog, that’s all. And there were other more famous people… - Dave shrugged.  
  
\- Howbeit, we have to go and search for the rest of the «Zodiacs», and then try to get out of town… If it’s even possible, - said Rose.  
  
\- For us, everything is possible! - Egbert flew up in the air. – It’s sad that my skyboard is trash now.  
  
\- Bec, bad dog - because of you John’s skyboard was destroyed! - Harley shook her finger in front of her dog’s snout, on what it just whined inquiringly and flattened his ears bit.  
  
\- Why do you even need skyboard, John? You can easily fly without it, - Libra bowed her head.  
  
The windy guy smiled absently:  
  
\- Well… it was dad’s present, after all. Like the «charge».  
  
\- Actually, I should note that people spend a good amount of energy, using these «charges». We need a break from their use, - said Lalonde methodically.  
  
\- Okay, do what you want, and I’m leaving - whilst Capricorn haven’t turned the remainders of the of all trash into molecules, - Cancer snorted and went to the exit.  
  
\- Yeth, we should go. I wonder where he and Arieth can be… - Gemini followed the leader.  
  
\- Anywhere, Gemini - you know these two adventurers… - hemmed Libra, following him.  
  
John once again landed on the ground and also followed Cancer. Rose reminded him that energy needed to be saved. He always forgot about it… Jade called her dog and also followed the guys. Virgo followed Rose. Dave went last.  
  
Gemini stopped on the way, looking around.  
  
\- … I caught the thoughtth of Arieth – she’th thomewhere nearby. And… it theemth our wortht thuspicionth about Capricorn were confirmed, - said the mutant guy.  
  
Libra raised an eyebrow.  
  
\- He went nuts again, huh? He’s doing that more often now…  
  
Egbert looked at Gemini.  
  
\- Then we have to hurry! - he said.  
  
\- Well, yeth, better hurry… and be careful - it the bertherk thtate he doethn’t know where allieth are and where - enemieth, - said the mutant guy.


	4. Chapter Three

After passing a couple of blocks, the guys found the rest of the «Zodiacs». And… Capricorn was really raging, scattering broken cars here and there and tearing the zombies that tried to attack him. Messy dark hair that reached mutant’s shoulders almost covered his face. Aries was levitating above him, trying not to get under attack.  
  
The whole company hid behind the far building. Libra sniffed the air.  
  
\- He’s gone totally nuts this time. Cancer, only you can help here, - she said.  
  
\- Eh? - John looked surprised at the blind mutant. - Why only him?  
  
Jade was holding back again growling Bec, hoping that the dog wouldn’t teleport and rush to the mad mutant.  
  
\- Yeth, he hath thome amazing ability to calm down Capricorn when he’th mad, - hemmed Gemini.  
  
\- In this case, wish me good luck and that I won’t die prematurely – or we’re all doomed. And when it’s over, don’t say a word about Taurus - or I’ll cut out all your tongues, - Cancer came out in front of everyone, then waited for the right moment and rushed to the battle.  
  
\- It’s funny, though. Cancer seemed to me as not the most peaceful guy when I and Virgo, we were getting with him to the high-rise building… - Rose said, watching the mutants’ leader.  
  
\- He’s just pretending to be rude, you shouldn’t pay attention… – Virgo smiled. - In fact, he’s the most merciful of all of us.  
  
John watched with some anxiety Cancer’s receding gray cloak. He felt that he’s somehow connected to the mutant. But how?..  
  
Meanwhile Capricorn, laughing wildly, tore another dead-mutant into a bloody mess, breaking his bones with visible enjoyment. Dirty blood spurted in all directions - to the asphalt, debris, on the black and purple experimental suit, the face and twisted goat horns of the mutant guy…  
  
The guys continued watching Cancer - he hid behind the nearest car. Then came out of hiding and began slowly approaching Capricorn.  
  
\- … Hey, buddy, calm down. What a mess you made… - his words were heard.  
  
Aries took advantage of the fact that their leader had drawn the attention of Capricorn to himself and landed near the rest of the company, exhaling. Long black hair of the mutant girl, through which came ram horns, were a bit messed. She was dressed in a suit with maroon edging, turning into a short skirt with leggings beneath it.  
  
\- You’re just on time, - Aries sighed in relief. - I thought the military had caught you… Oh, and who are these people with you?  
  
\- Just came along. Random companions, - hemmed Dave.  
  
\- Each of us met someone of you, and so we’re together now… - explained Rose more politely.  
  
John smiled to Aries, inwardly happy that his «sign» was so attractive.  
  
\- I’m John, - he said, then pointed to the other guys one by one. - This is Dave, Rose and Jade.  
  
The mutant girl nodded with a smile in greeting.  
  
At this point, Capricorn turned his stained with makeup and someone else’s blood face to Cancer and, laughing wildly, threw the corpse on the ground and dashed to the mutant. Egbert squeaked quietly, noticing this, and only Libra that had held him in place saved the guy from acting recklessly.  
  
\- God, he’s gonna crush him into the wall! - said Lalonde not without shock, watching the scene.  
  
But Cancer didn’t even move, continuing standing still. He just held out his hand in a stopping gesture. Was the mutant guy not going to run? Or attack in response? Capricorn also didn’t think to stop. He swung a strange girder on Cancer.  
  
John tried to rush forward again, raising a powerful gust of air. Jade squeaked frightened and closed her eyes, pressing to Bec’s side.  
  
But the attack ended as quickly as it began. Capricorn, smiling wildly, stopped right in front of Cancer. The red-blood’s palm rested right against his chest.  
  
\- … Honk, - said the mutant guy.  
  
Cancer stared at Capricorn.  
  
\- I know what happened. I’m sorry. But this is not an excuse to smash everything around… - he said surprisingly calm.  
  
\- Hm, this dude’s pretty cool, - Dave said with a slight chuckle, still watching. – Didn’t shit bricks in front of such a psycho. I personally would certainly do it, and not one pile…  
  
\- He’s used to it, - Aries said, calmly looking at what was happening.  
  
\- Geez, John, stop jerking already! - Libra with difficulty continued holding the windy guy.  
  
\- But Cancer is in trouble! – he exclaimed.  
  
\- Don’t worry - he knows what he is doing, take it easy! – the mutant girl was getting angry from such obstinacy.  
  
The events continued to unfold. Capricorn’s smile widened.  
  
\- … He is dead, - he said hoarsely.  
  
Cancer nodded slowly.  
  
\- I also hate them all. For many reasons… Noone deserved death. So you need to calm down. You know that there never was anything good from your rage.  
  
Harley pulled away from Bec and looked at Capricorn.  
  
\- Why is he… like this? - she asked quietly.  
  
Aries sighed.  
  
\- Capricorn had always been that way ever since he was created. The colder the blood - the more aggressive and violent the mutant is… His temper could be curbed by just the two of us. And one of them - the one to which he was attached the most - military had killed right before his eyes…  
  
Meanwhile, the dialogue was continuing.  
  
\- … His blood, - Capricorn laughed shakily. - It was rusty… and warm… honk! - he tried to pounce on Cancer.  
  
The red-blooded mutant frowned, easily pushing him away with his hand to his chest.  
  
\- Think, Capricorn. I doubt that Taurus would like you to kill everyone who gets under your hand, just to quench your thirst for revenge. Which in your case is insatiable… - he hemmed. - You’ve already killed everyone in the lab, that’s enough.  
  
John continued to look at what was happening before his eyes, not knowing - why he’d decided that something connects him with Cancer. Only one phrase now floated like a bright spot – «already killed everyone in the lab»… Was his dad in trouble, too?  
  
Capricorn froze, his smile fading a bit.  
  
\- Honk… - pain flickered in the purple eyes. - He’s… dead… - he wheezed more quietly.  
  
\- Unfortunately, this can’t be fixed. The dead don’t revive. At least… not by themselves… But Pisces still wouldn’t help - she was just a toy for the military… - Cancer looked at him understandingly. – Better think of those who are still alive.  
  
Capricorn’s smile disappeared, pointed ears and eyes lowered. He hugged Cancer, head on his shoulder. The red-blooded mutant pressed him to himself, purring calmingly.  
  
\- I think we can come out of hiding, - said Gemini.  
  
\- He’s not gonna hurt anyone anymore, is he? – Dave inquired.  
  
\- Abtholutely, - nodded the mutant guy, then went ahead. Aries followed him. Gradually, the rest of the guys started coming out.  
  
\- Cancer, I’ll fucking kill ‘em… - Capricorn said softly, still hugging Cancer.  
  
\- I think that any of us will join you - each of us has the reason to wish they were dead… – said the redblood. - But we still have some people to help.  
  
\- Huh? – the purpleblood raised his eyes, stepping back a little.  
  
\- Do you think I came here alone? - Cancer smiled slightly, then turned around. - By the way, there they are.  
  
\- We are here, Capricorn! - Libra finally let John go. - Were looking for you and Aries. And found these four, - she waved her hand back and nearly hit Dave in the nose.  
  
\- Whoa, babe, careful there, or someone’ll get hurt! - Strider caught the mutant girl’s arm in time.  
  
\- So now we’re all together again, Capricorn. Everything is fine, - nodded Cancer. - Well, plus four…  
  
Capricorn turned to the others, and a weird smile appeared on his face:  
  
\- Oh! Hi there, motherfuckers.  
  
John smiled weakly – the worry for his father still hadn’t left him. Libra looked at Dave in astonishment.  
  
\- … Such warm hands?  
  
\- It’s you who’s kinda cold, - Strider said with bit of surprise, releasing her hand.  
  
\- Okay, we all gathered again… Cancer, - Aries turned to the leader, - do you remember Emergency route 32 on the base?  
  
\- Yes… I suggest we have to go back to this godforsaken place and search for this way? - Cancer raised an eyebrow.  
  
\- As far as I know, all the roads are blocked now - you can only escape by this route, - the mutant girl nodded.  
  
\- Back to the good old lab… - sighed Virgo.  
  
The mutants’ leader thought, then said:  
  
\- We’ll have to take the risk. Although there may be military hounds, but… if there’s no other way… this is it.  
  
\- We’ll also look for John’s father, - added Rose.  
  
Egbert cheered up visibly.  
  
\- Alright! Then we better hurry, - he flew up into the air.  
  
Jade nodded and, typing some combination on her wristband, called out her skyboard. Dave did exactly the same thing.  
  
\- Gee, back in the fucking lab… Maybe our buddies-guards are still there? With them it was motherfucking awesome to play card games! - said Capricorn.  
  
\- Capricorn, you again about your cards, huh? - Cancer shook his head. - Okay, let’s go - the shortest way lies through the subway, - he walked down a street.  
  
\- Dude, there’s a shitload of these mutants down there – do you want us to die immediately? - hemmed Strider, jumping on his red-and-yellow board.  
  
\- Listen here – what the fuck you have us for? We are well able to help each of you, - said the mutant guy over his shoulder.  
  
Libra sighed.  
  
\- And where are we going to go if we get out of town?  
  
\- We’ll see later - when we get the fuck out of here… - added Cancer.  
  
\- Then let’s go, - Lalonde nodded and followed him.  
  
Everyone slowly moved forward. Gemini approached the leader for a moment to talk about how strangely he’d acted before on the roof, then returned to Aries, occasionally throwing a glance at John. Egbert himtself didn’t particularly notice what’s going on around, following Cancer in the air. He wanted to ask him many things… talk to him… but something was stopping the windy guy.  
  
Jade flew on her green skyboard nearby, occasionally looking at John - his sad mood couldn’t hide from the girl, and she began to worry about him… Harley glanced at Dave. Maybe she should ask him to help? He and Egbert, they’re great buddies.  
  
Rose, who was walking with the others, yawned - after a long usage the «charge» sucked a lot of energy, she needed some rest. Virgo saw how tired she looked. Then went to the leader.  
  
\- Cancer, let’s stop somewhere? The «chargers» are tired… - she said.  
  
Cancer sighed.  
  
\- Okay, okay… - he looked around, then noticed a small store. It seemed there was nobody in there.  
  
\- I’ve already been there, leader - it’s clear, - said Aries, apparently guessing Cancer’s thoughts.  
  
\- Then let’s go there, - the mutant guy pointed to the store and went there. The rest followed him.  
  
John was mentally happy – he was getting tired, too, and the other guys, he saw, were almost at the limit.  
  
Libra hemmed.  
  
\- To be honest, we all should rest: the subway vibration is very powerful – there’s something going on down there, and I can’t understand what type they are…  
  
\- What other sort of shit could escape from these motherfucking laboratories? – Capricorn was more amazed than angry.  
  
\- Any, as you say, sort of shit, Capricorn… Those protectors-humanists didn’t know what they’re letting go… - said Cancer.  
  
\- Heh, they’re fucked on the brain pretty hard - always hated this type of shit like unreasonable humanism. But on the other hand we’re finally outside, and we don’t need to fight with any motherfucking soldiers, - the purpleblood chuckled.  
  
\- Yeah – they’re successfully replaced by the half-dead mutants, - giggled Libra.  
  
\- But it’s better to fuck shit up for yourself than for an abstract idea of military fuckers! - Capricorn looked at her.  
  
\- … Sometimes abstract ideas could lead the whole country, - John said softly.  
  
\- This idea was completely unsuccessful. And Capricorn - just you try wrecking shit again, - Cancer snorted.  
  
\- Relax, leader, man! I’m calm as fuck, you have my motherfucking word! – the purpleblood raised his hand.  
  
Jade at this time decided to try to cheer their considered «leader» (not without help, of course) - it was sad to see John depressed. She came to Dave:  
  
\- Dave, listen, can I ask you something?  
  
\- Hm? Yes, Jade? - Strider raised an eyebrow.  
  
\- You… can you talk to John? Well… you know – heart to heart? - she threw a quick glance at the windy guy. - You could support each other - after all, you’re buddies. Please, - she looked pleadingly at the cool kid.  
  
Dave thought briefly, then nodded:  
  
\- No problem - bro will do anything for bro. When we get to the store, I’ll talk to him.  
  
\- Phew, thanks, Dave! - Harley hugged him around the neck and then with a smile flew to John.  
  
Libra giggled.  
  
\- And what, Strider – can’t refuse any girl, huh? - of course, she’d heard the whole conversation.  
  
\- I can. For example, you… - calmly retorted Strider.  
  
\- Wow, better not to snap - Libra is a bitchy gal! - Gemini laughed.  
  
\- It’s okay, Gemini, I even like it, - Libra sniffed the air again, studying the details of Dave.  
  
\- Seriously, guys – don’t you have normal names? - Dave chuckled.  
  
\- By the way, yes. I haven’t heard a single name yet, too… - said Rose.  
  
\- Considering that our memory about human life is erased… No, we don’t remember any, - said Virgo. – We’re just Zodiacs.  
  
\- Geheh, I don’t give a fuck how people call me - the main thing’s that I know that they’re adressing to me. And so - fuck it! - said Capricorn, interlocking his hands behind his head. – Ya know, any of your names is almost no different from our code names - also some shit, consisting of a set of sounds, that isolates you from the crowd of other ballshitters like you.  
  
\- … And these words have meaning. I think, here I agree with Capricorn, – Lalonde smiled a bit.  
  
\- Honk!

***  
Soon they came to the place and started looking around. There really was no one - no mutants or zombies. But, despite the mess, they found food and water - pretty rare… So in the end they quickly settled.  
  
After grabbing goodies from the counter, John quickly found Dave. Jade had asked him to talk to Strider, and he considered it a good idea. Besides – why was he keeping a bit apart from others as always? Jade and Rose disappeared somewhere… But that’s okay - the girls will catch up later for sure!  
  
\- Hey, Dave! - Egbert flopped next to the swordsman when found him in one of the sections. - Look what delicious things I’ve found!  
  
\- Hm-m, cool… - Dave at this time was dealing with his katana, checking whether it is sharpened good enough. - Egbert… I think we should talk. Guess Jade has already warned you and that’s why you came to me.  
  
\- Well, yeah, - the windy guy exhaled, starting to chew nutritious salad that he had brought. - However, I don’t understand why - I… really am fine, - he looked up at Strider. - I just thought that maybe you need the support and so…  
  
\- I’m OK – ‘cause it’s clear that in this shit you should stay with your head on your shoulders… The deal’s in you, - Dave adjusted his shades. - You’re obviously worried about something. Come on, out with it, man, what thoughts are eating you?  
  
«Watchful as always…»  
  
\- Yeah… to be honest, a lot of various, - John didn’t think to lie – he just couldn’t. He looked down into the salad. - I’m worried about my father, you know… And it seems to me that Cancer in some unthinkable way is connected to me. But I can’t understand how… You know - though I’m a fool, I don’t trust people mindlessly. But I believed the mutants just that simple, - he exhaled.  
  
\- That’s sure - I was surprised that you’d befriended with these guys that fast… - Strider thought. - … Connected, you say? So, why don’t you share these thoughts with him?  
  
\- I don’t know how to approach, - Egbert swallowed a piece of lettuce. - Speaking frankly, Capricorn unsettled me. And it seems to me now that Cancer is one solid wall of ice… I don’t know how to make my way through the walls, - he shivered. - Moreover, he said - when it’s over, they will disappear. They’ll certainly return to the lab. Or worse…  
  
\- Hm-m… Reasonable… but if you don’t talk now – you’ll never talk, think yourself, - the swordsman shrugged. - Moreover, he’s the closest to humans in nature - something like that, right?  
  
\- Yeah, he said something like that, - John sighed. - But I’m… Damn, Dave, I’m afraid, really.  
  
Dave shook his head:  
  
\- Dude, what will he do to you? Bite? No, of course, he can look harsh… but, as I’ve understood, he is the most sensible of all this gang, though grim. Well, if he doesn’t answer anything – then fuck it.  
  
\- Yeah, I guess, - Egbert nodded. – You surely always say smart things, Strider! - he chuckled. - By the way - I think Libra has put her eye… or should I say, put her nose on you? - the guy nodded at the mutant girl standing nearby - the tip of her ear twitching all the time Strider had started talking.  
  
\- I’ve noticed it, bro, - the swordsman looked at Libra, then smiled slightly. - Well, she’s a pretty fine gal… if not to count these additional charms that make her inhuman. Though I’ve got used to them already… So, go and talk with Cancer. ‘Cause you need it.  
  
\- Left the topic, he-he-he-he-he! - John jumped up and sped away to avoid being stabbed by katana.  
  
The sword stuck in the shelf just a few inches from John’s head of and very close to Libra standing up. Ran away, asshole… Dave shook his head, then pulled the katana out of wood.  
  
Surprisingly, Libra didn’t even twitch and smiled wider, coming to Strider.  
  
\- So, «pretty fine», mister-r-r Str-r-rider-r-r? – the mutant girl seemed to be specially almost purring all growling sounds. Apparently, it’s all very, very amusing to her.  
  
The swordsman slightly raised an eyebrow.  
  
\- For some reason I’m not surprised that you’ve heard everything. Ears open, as always?  
  
\- I swear, I didn’t mean to do it, - the mutant girl blinked her red eyes. - But I just can’t ignore the conversations that somehow relate to me.  
  
\- Curious, like many girls, - the guy ran a finger over the end of the katana, managing to not cut himself. - By the way, I didn’t lie.  
  
\- Well, I guess that you wouldn’t lie to your friend. And I can say that by taste and smell you’re also quite cute guy. And it’s very funny, - Libra continued smiling widely.  
  
\- I’ll take that as a specific compliment, - Dave grinned slightly, looking at her. - Others usually commented on my appearance. I never heard anything about other qualities.  
  
\- Unfortunately, I can’t visually appreciate it, Strider. I can only build an assumption about it that you have a very smooth skin and athletic body - you smell pretty healthy, – the mutant girl continued to smile, blindly looking somewhere in the swordsman’s face.  
  
Strider slightly raised an eyebrow again.  
  
\- … I can only marvel at your shrewdness, built on senses, - he swung his katana in hand and put it in the sheath behind his back.  
  
\- A simple chain of logic, - the mutant girl giggled. - Skilful posession of the katana, speed, besides the smell of healthy, young body - so, certainly no sign of acne or other skin imperfections. Well, the figure, of course. By voice and accent I can tell that you have pale skin, not dark. But that’s just a detail which is not so obvious to me. More obvious to me is that you’re wearing r-r-r-red, - she unwittingly emphasized the last word.  
  
The guy smiled a bit.  
  
\- Obviously, you like red. I’m not mistaken, huh? You’ve just made a special emphasis on this, - he said.  
  
Libra shrugged.  
  
\- Color that smells like sweet candy. Besides, that’s the color of blood…  
  
\- M-hm, though I have it in a lot of things not because of this… - Dave shrugged.  
  
\- Huh? And why not? – the mutant girl’s ears pricked up with interest, her head bowed to the side.  
  
\- Well, just my favorite color, - evasively answered Strider.  
  
\- … Well, if you don’t want to answer, then don’t, - apparently realizing that he lied, said the mutant girl and giggled. - But you’re really funny, - she leaned back on the shelf.  
  
\- Thanks, - the guy hemmed. - … I wonder if you’ve noticed that my eyes are hidden under the dark shades.  
  
\- Oh, so they’re dark, huh? - Libra raised her eyebrows.  
  
\- Yeah. John gave them to me, - Dave nodded. - I wear them almost all the time – take them off only before going to bed, and even then not always.  
  
\- It’s ironic, - the mutant girl laughed loudly. – To have a great vision, but deliberately worsen it with shades! - her laugh became even louder.  
  
Strider frowned slightly.  
  
\- It’s perfect, yes, but not absolutely… - his voice came out somewhat harsher than he wanted.  
  
\- Huh? What is this aggression that slipped into your velvet voice, mister Strider? - the mutant girl was obviously teasing.  
  
The guy sighed.  
  
\- Let’s just say - I have light sensitive eyes. Maybe this will give you some hint, miss Deduction?  
  
\- Hm-m? - a pair of bright red, a bit flickering in the shadow eyes stared absently into Dave.  
  
\- Don’t have the slightest guess? I’m disappointed, - he grinned slightly.  
  
\- I have, but I’m trying to find a motive… - Libra continued to look at the guy. - … Why not just say that you’re an albino?  
  
\- … Because it’s considered to be abnormal. And I’m used to keep silent about it, - Strider adjusted his shades.  
  
The mutant girl just snorted in response.  
  
\- Look, just don’t say it’s stupid or something like that, - the guy shrugged again. - All the time, as I walked in the open, it just scared people. I’m used to being alone. But then came John, Rose and Jade… They’re the only ones who take me as a normal guy.  
  
\- How it’s typical for people, - said Libra with a smirk, - to believe conventions and judge all at first impression… Am I right, mister Strider?  
  
\- … This is typical for everyone, - Dave lowered his shades on the bridge of his nose, looking at her with his red eyes in the open. - And I said that… I’d been afraid then. You know, Bro was the closest person to me. And then… I could suggest nothing more, but that it were you who’d killed him.  
  
\- Yes, you smelled fear on feet forward! - the mutant girl continued smiling widely.  
  
\- Though I’m usually not a coward - and that’s not bragging, - Strider chuckled. - You can ask John.  
  
\- I believe you, - mutant waved her hand. - And am sorry for you… I guess that’s really hard - to lose those you care about…  
  
\- … I’m used to it, actually. Bro isn’t the first one I’ve lost in my life, even though it was a great kick in the ass from life for me, - said the guy.  
  
Libra giggled again, estimating the phrase like that, and patted him on the shoulder. Her ears twitched slightly again.  
  
\- And yet - why are you so warm?..  
  
\- All people are warm. Maybe it’s something with you, hm? As I’ve said, I personally think that it’s you who has cold hands, - Dave looked at the mutant girl.  
  
\- Well, scientists said that the «higher» the blood is in the spectrum, the colder it is. That’s why Capricorn can be used as a refrigerator. But… - the mutant girl trailed her fingers down Strider’s arm. - You’re strangely warm…  
  
He hemmed.  
  
\- I don’t know… What exactly is strange?  
  
\- Heheh, if I could explain, - Libra broke tactile contact. - To understand me, you should be blind.  
  
\- Hm-m, my vision is not ideal, but not that bad, - the guy smiled slightly.  
  
\- Maybe later I’ll solve this puzzle and then find out what’s so special about you, Red Knight, – the mutant girl giggled.  
  
\- Huh… That sounds awesome, - Dave adjusted his shades again, completely hiding his eyes…

… Meanwhile, John, still laughing, finally found Cancer. Then his smile slightly faded: with what should he start a conversation? And how?..  
  
Cancer meanwhile was looking through the papers scattered around - likely to pass the time reading. So, he could be disturbed… Egbert watched him for a bit, then cleared his throat.  
  
\- Cancer? Are you busy?  
  
The mutant’s ears twitched slightly to the side of his voice.  
  
\- Hm? No, not really, - the redblood threw another newspaper aside. – Do you need something?  
  
\- I, uh… just… – the windy guy lowered his head. - I was worried by a strange feeling… like…  
  
Cancer raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
\- What? What’s the matter - say directly.  
  
\- I was worried by the feeling, - John raised his eyes to the mutant. - As if we’re connected somehow…  
  
\- … - the mutant guy looked away. He was thinking. - Well… partially… this feeling isn’t wrong.  
  
\- Huh? So I wasn’t mistaken, - Egbert sighed and, sat down at one of the shelves, relaxing. - Well, thank God, and I thought there’s something wrong with my head…  
  
\- Well, you would probably not believe me, if, when we’d met first, I told you this shit: «Hi, John, your father sent me to help you get your ass out of this fucking horror», - snorted Cancer.  
  
What? .. Did he hear correct?  
  
John beamed.  
  
\- My dad? - he hopped back up and grabbed Cancer’s arm, jumping of joy. - So you know him?! He sent you?! How is he? How did you meet? Did he tell you about me?  
  
The mutant guy slightly pulled away from such a flow of emotions. Then looked down.  
  
\- I can answer only one of your questions now. Well, I mean, two. Yes, I know him. Yes, he sent me. How he is - no idea. The rest… I don’t remember…  
  
Egbert’s enthusiasm had faded a bit, but he was still happy.  
  
\- Look, uh… it’s… also great, really! - he said.  
  
Cancer lightly chuckled.  
  
\- Yeah, I guess.  
  
\- So, dad surely is in the lab, - the windy guy nodded. - We should surely find him.  
  
\- We need to get there first, - said the mutant guy. – When we get, we’ll talk.  
  
\- Sure thing, - John smiled wider. - We still come across pretty weak opponents.  
  
\- Well, yes, for now. But there, in the laboratory… We’ll have to be careful… - Cancer frowned. - I heard that the military, despite the breakthrough, had continued the experiments… and created a monster. I guess, they’ll surely want to «train» it on us – two birds with one blow…  
  
\- Will they, perhaps, check you at the same time? - Egbert raised his eyes.  
  
\- If this, - the mutant guy smiled unhappily. - Most likely, neutralize.  
  
The windy guy frowned and stared in disbelief at the Zodiac.  
  
\- … For what?  
  
\- You’re really naive if you don’t get the obvious things. There are hell lot of reasons: we ran away from the lab – one, we’re out of date as potential humanoid weapons - two, we can’t be let out into the world – three, - Cancer shrugged.  
  
John lowered his head and sat down again near one of the shelves.  
  
\- It’s a shame even, - he said.  
  
\- This is the reality, - the mutant guy looked down at his feet. The windy guy wondered how he still managed to go completely barefoot… - We have to put up with it.  
  
Egbert frowned:  
  
\- Everyone deserves a happy life. Everyone deserves to live. You were made like this not by your will - so what right do they have to kill you against your will?.. This is wrong.  
  
\- Because they created us, - just answered Cancer. Then he added: - … I don’t even remember how long I’ve been… like this… My memory fails me terribly - the only things I remember are training and regular doses of new meds and «charges»...  
  
The windy guy shivered: the memory of injecting the «charge» was bringing a strong echo of fever with it…  
  
\- … I’m pretty fine now. ‘Cause the last scars from injections disappeared two years ago… It seems so… yeah… - the mutant guy rubbed his forehead. - Well, let’s not talk about it, - he looked at John. - Be that as it may, I and the rest of the «Zodiacs» - we’ll help you and your friends to get out of here alive. No matter what…


	5. Chapter Four

While Dave was talking with Libra, and John - with Cancer, Jade wa secretly watching Gemini and Aries. She initially thought that these two had clearly been very close. And now her guesses were confirmed - considering how nice this mutant couple was talking to each other.  
  
Next to Harley was sitting Bec, wagging his tail and also watching what was happening. The dog’s white fur was sparkling a bit.  
  
«The main thing is only that they wouldn’t notice us. Either they’ll think I’m weird – peeking like that! - she thought, reliably hiding behind the shelf. - No, well… If to speak, I’m doing exactly this… b-but I’m just interested!»  
  
Bec was breathing, sticking out his green tongue. Then barked softly, and Jade rushed to compress his snout with her hands.  
  
\- Shhhh! Bec, what are you – do you want us to be detected? Stupid dog! - she whispered irritably. The dog just looked at her questioningly with his white eyes.  
  
Harley looked back - no, it seems they hadn’t been noticed, because the mutants continued talking peacefully. A few minutes later they separated, and Gemini went just to the side where the girl was.  
  
«So, now the main thing is not to give yourself away!»  
  
Jade tried to make the best possible nonchalant look, beginning to scratch Bec behind the ear. When the guy mutant was passing by, he stopped and looked at Harley.  
  
\- … I wonder if your parentth had taught you that peeking and overhearing aren’t alwayth good thingth? - asked Gemini, slightly grinning.  
  
The girl paused, then blushed unwittingly – she’d been caught in the act. But what else should she have expected?  
  
\- I… it’s… um…  
  
\- Relaxth, - the mutant guy smiled. - But don’t forget: thometimeth curiothity is punished.  
  
\- Yes, I know… - Jade lowered her gaze. Hmmm, now she clearly looked like a naughty little girl…  
  
Bec barked softly, tucking his nose into her palm. Gemini briefly glanced at the dog, then shrugged.  
  
\- … Thtill a weird dog… - he muttered under his breath.  
  
At this point, Bec twitched his ears, turned his head off to the side and ran barking in that direction.  
  
\- Hmm… What’th wrong with him? - the mutant guy raised an eyebrow, watching the dog.  
  
\- Let’s go check it out then? - offered Harley.  
  
The two of them went after Bec. Soon they came to a different section, and the following picture appeared in front of them: all the other guys and mutants had gathered in one place, sitting and standing in a circle, and in the center was Capricorn. He was juggling the jars he’d got somewhere and other medium-sized objects.  
  
\- Familiar picture, - Gemini chuckled.  
  
\- I didn’t know that he knows how to juggle! – smiling a bit, said Jade.  
  
\- He does, and not only that, - Virgo, who was standing next to them, joined the conversation. - However, none of us really knows how he learned all this.  
  
\- … Maybe he was a clown before all these experiments? - suggested Harley.  
  
\- Everything ith poththible, - Gemini shrugged.  
  
Meanwhile, Capricorn continued to juggle, but with only one hand. He took a small tin tray in other one and began to spin it on his finger. It’s astonishing with what agility the purpleblood was doing all this. The performance lasted for about five minutes, then Capricorn put the tray away and caught all the items which he’d been juggling. All around applauded. Even Dave, which was surprising.  
  
\- Cool! - said John, who seemed to like the performance the most.  
  
\- Impressive, what else to say, - added Rose.  
  
\- Dude, that was very cool and even somewhat ironic, - commented Strider.  
  
\- So fucking much praise - motherfucking awesome, - said Capricorn with a satisfied smile.  
  
Slowly everyone went each to their side again. Gemini just grinned.  
  
\- Gathered people eathily again… Yeah, what to thay - one of the most powerful mutants, - he hemmed.  
  
\- And where does it? He was just juggling, - Jade looked at him with misunderstanding.  
  
\- Each of the cold-blooded mutants had a capacity to subordinate the will of people, - said Cancer, coming up to them. - Someone had it in the bud, and someone - quite developed. In this case, it is only a small part of what can be. Capricorn doesn’t even notice how he attracts attention in such situations. Fucking artist… However, he’s impressed by this.  
  
\- Oh… And the rest? - Harley patted sitting next to her Bec on the head.  
  
\- Libra is also capable of this, but… not always, – the red-blooded mutant adjusted his cloak. - Scorpio was the strongest - she could completely suppress the will of others, playing with them like puppets. Pisces and Aquarius could do this, too, but because they hadn’t had it as a primary ability, any attempt to control the working laboratory personnel was suppressed. That’s it, - he ran his hand over his face. - Though, even these measures hadn’t helped much against these arrogant fans of attention and obedience…  
  
\- I see… But they are dead, if I’m not mistaken, hm? - she took a lock of her black hair away from her face.  
  
\- Yes - they were eliminated in the first place, - Cancer nodded.  
  
\- Though certainly ones of the scientists and soldiers believed later that it would’ve been better to eliminate you, he-heh, - Libra appeared behind him. – When are we going to the subway, leader?  
  
\- I think now. And stop fucking appearing behind my back out of nowhere! I could’ve hit you, - snorted the red-blooded mutant.  
  
\- He-he-heh, as if you can’t hear me - you hearing is no worse than all of us, - the mutant girl grinned.  
  
Cancer rolled his eyes, then sighed:  
  
\- That’s why I would’ve hit you!.. Okay, we’ll start out in a few minutes. I think all of us had enough rest…

  


***  
It was easy to get to the nearest subway station - for some reason it was quite empty around. But it was another situation in the passages and platforms… Here the real battlefields were waiting for the guys. But it was much easier to go through the crowds of defective mutants and zombies with the «Zodiacs». Еhough, it was worth noting that Dave had to defend Libra once. While she was dealing with another defective mutant, one of the zombies was approaching her from behind. Having dealt with half-mutant, she was about to attack the zombie… but was knocked down by another defective mutant. Her cane, which also served as her weapon, was knocked out of her hands. It was then when Strider had arrived just in time, first cutting the zombie’s head off, and then stabbing the defective mutant. Libra had obviously liked it – she didn’t let go of the swordsman the rest of the way, walking beside him.  
  
Making their way through another broken train, a group of them got out to the needed platform. The station was close to the suburbs, and it was easy to get from there to the laboratory on foot - as Cancer had explained. And so it turned out - when the guys had got to the surface and took a couple of blocks (of course, not without obstacles in the form of the same half-mutants and zombies), they soon saw a rather large complex of several steel gray connected buildings ahead. Though, all his greatness was ruined by the visual abandonment. The road to the door was painted with blood in different colors - from the usual red and ending with fuchsia.  
  
\- It looks like there was a serious battle… - Dave hemmed, looking at the dried blood and ruts in the asphalt, when they’d come to the entrance to the complex.  
  
\- Yeth, - said Gemini. - The military tried to keep all defective mutantth inthide, but the forthes weren’t equal.  
  
\- Yeah, these assholes really fucked up, hah, - chuckled Capricorn.  
  
John was flying next to Cancer. He noticed that the closer their company was coming to the lab, the more tense the mutants’ leader was becoming. Egbert lowered, flying a couple inches above the asphalt.  
  
\- Is something wrong, Cancer? - he asked.  
  
\- … I just don’t like this place, - said the redblood, frowning slightly. - For me, it’s like torture chamber, where you can only get hurt…  
  
\- Well, it’s not surprising… - sighed the windy guy, looking at the gray buildings. - I hope we’ll find dad quickly. I’m so worried… I don’t want us to be late…  
  
\- Don’t worry – everything’ll be fine, - Cancer looked at him, smiling faintly. - The main thing’s not to get caught by the military that may well be there waiting for us… General won’t let us leave that easy.  
  
\- General? Who’s that general? - John raised an eyebrow.  
  
\- … Um, one very unpleasant person, who headed all that was going on here, - a bit evasively explained the red-blooded mutant. - We all hate him.  
  
\- … Because of him you lost your normal future, - hemmed Egbert. - Anyone would’ve hated the man who did to him… what he did to you, - he thought for a while. Then again looked at the friend. – Hey, Cancer… Will we… find something that will help you remember who you were before?  
  
The mutant guy looked away, pursing his lips slightly.  
  
\- I’m tormented by doubts - whether I should remember that or not, - he said quietly.  
  
\- Well… Basically, it’s up to you… but, - the windy guy shrugged, - I would be interested to know more about you. Who you were when you were brought here, who was watching you… A lot of that!  
  
\- Why would you need to know that? - Cancer grinned.  
  
\- Friends should know about each other if not all, then a lot. Am I right? - John smiled fondly.  
  
The mutant guy looked at him in silence, then laughed and shook his head.  
  
\- You’re fucking impossible. Naive fool, and curious beyond measure, - he said.  
  
\- And you’re rude and grumpy, - sticking out his tongue, countered Egbert.  
  
\- … Said air-headed single-celled organism, - snorted Cancer.  
  
\- Hey, now I can be offended, ya know! – falsely resented the windy guy.  
  
\- Try - I’ll watch, - with a light grin hemmed the red-blooded mutant.  
  
\- Hey, you - finish thnogging there already. We’re here, - smiling, shouted at them Gemini.


	6. Chapter Five

\- It was who-knows-which hour of the journey. It’s not known how much time has passed – the clocks don’t work, as well as the communication facilities. On the way, we came across a number of different mobs, quite difficult, but we managed to deal with them and get some experience points. It’s sad that nothing useful haven’t dropped out of them, but…  
  
\- John, can you stop babbling this bullshit? This is not a role-play game, goddamnit!  
  
\- Sorry, Cancer… … … We received another important task - to get to the lab’s main control room or at least one of the spots in order to find out the information we need, and then activate the self-destruct system. So far, the only mobs were mostly near the entrance to the complex, and we managed to deal with them, too, and gain experience, but…  
  
\- JOHN, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD - IF YOU DON’T SHUT THE FUCK UP, I’LL JUST CUT OUT THIS DAMN THING YOU CALL TONGUE!  
  
\- But Ca-ancer! I’m trying to defuse the situation! And it’s so boring to walk in silence!  
  
\- I repeat for the last time - shut up!  
  
\- Okay, okay…  
  
Some time ago, they decided that they should split up in pairs - to fasten the search. It was necessary that each of the humans went with one of the «Zodiacs» - for safety. Libra immediately grabbed Dave, saying that «this handsome guy’s taken». Virgo decided to go with Rose – they’d been good at team work, judging by the past experience. Aries volunteered to go with Jade. So Cancer had nothing more to do but to go in pair with John. And now it could be seen that the red-blooded mutant regretted his decision very, very much - Egbert couldn’t go silently and constantly blabbered some nonsense in style of the popular MMORPGs.  
  
The two guys have already passed a fair number of corridors and have gone down a couple of levels. Now they were walking down the hallway on level C - observation rooms and operating rooms were located here. It was decided to go to one of the few open rooms with controlling computer. Another good thing was that there were no dead bodies - not like in other areas of the complex.  
  
Cancer immediately began to dig into the working (which was a miracle) computer, hoping to find something - preferably some useful information. They’ll have time to activate the self-destruct system.  
  
John at that time started to run his look over the documents that had been placed on the shelves, cabinets, and at the same time to read air flow - just in case some of the defective mutants wants to visit them. But there was noone around - no defective mutants or zombies. Great luck…  
  
Cancer continued to dig into the computer then stopped.  
  
\- Oh! There’s a folder marked «Project: «Zodiacs» - object researches». I guess, it was once one of the rooms, from where they’d been watching one of us, - he said.  
  
\- Really??? - Egbert ran up to the mutant guy and looked at the screen. - Well then, open it! We have to see what there is.  
The red-blooded mutant pressed the button on the touch panel under the screen, opening the folder… and froze. The folder contained multimedia files going under a single code – « _69-c_ ».  
  
\- These… these are reports of monitoring me… from the very first day… - Cancer ran the first of the files and moved away a bit from the panel, looking at the screen with a sinking heart.  
  
This file was a zero number. The text showed:  
  
« _Protocol 000, Day of keep - XX.  
  
Introduction. I, agent Richards, am monitoring a new object in our laboratory. Codename - project 69-c. This is another attempt to create a perfect soldier with bioenergy supplements, additional substances and «charges». Each entry will contain a description of the object at the moment (the first record will contain details of the biography), the changes (the recording of specialist-biochemist, who’s watching the object - Dr. Egbert - will be transferred in the protocol) in state and appearance, and then - the results of training.  
  
Object 69-c. Status - prototype. Description of the prototype - a 10-year-old European boy. Hair color - dark brown. Eye color - brown. Body type - slender. Pale skin. Health condition - normal. Below is a photo of the object. The prototype was known before arriving at the base as Karkat Vantas, son of Richard Vantas, writer and psychologist, who had died recently of leukemia (blood cancer). The disease wasn’t found in the prototype. The researches will begin the next day. End of the protocol_ ».  
  
Under the text was a picture of a boy - en face and profile. Messy short dark brown hair were getting into his face. Brown eyes (dark circles could be seen under them) were looking to the side. Lips pressed tightly into a thin line. The boy was wearing the already known experimental suit, but without the colored edging.  
  
Cancer stood and looked at the photo. Surely he had long forgotten how he’d looked like when he was still a human.  
  
\- So… Dad was looking after you? From the first day? - John said quietly, eyes transfixed on the familiar name. Then he looked at the photo and frowned. - … Wait! So you’re Richard Vantas’ lost son? About which press had been tattling for a long time? - he looked at the mutant guy.  
  
\- I… have long forgotten it. Honest, - Cancer said, somewhat dumbfounded, continuing to look at his own photo. - And I didn’t know anyone had noticed my disappearance.  
  
\- Believe me – there was enough noise, - hemmed Egbert. - It’s funny - when I saw the news on the internet, I really wanted you to be found… - he looked back at the screen. - But now I understand that there’s no turning back from here… Let’s see what’s next, - the windy guy switched to the next file. - Dad doesn’t make bad researches – everything’s at the highest level!  
  
A new text opened:  
  
« _Protocol 001. Day of keep - 01.  
  
Object 69-c. Status - prototype. No changes, the object is getting used to the new surroundings. For details, see the video_ ».  
  
Under the text was a link to the video - apparently, the records from security cameras in the room.  
  
\- Let’s watch it, no? - John looked at Cancer.  
  
He sighed, then nodded. It was evident that he was worried… Egbert clicked on the link to open the video file:  
  
\- I hope there’s a sound. Dad was probably with you…

—-  
Video showed a typical hospital room: a bed, a bedside table and nothing else. On the bed, pressing his legs to his chest and wrapping his hands around them, was sitting a boy… Karkat Vantas. The doctor came into the room - John’s father, Benjamin Egbert. View switched to the camera located at the side of the bed, so that the two could be seen closer.  
  
Dr. Egbert with his constant smoking pipe inspected the room and then sat down on the Karkat’s bed.  
  
\- Well, greetings, young man, - he smiled amiably.  
  
The boy sat in silence, staring down. It was clear that he absolutely disliked this place. Red eyes showed that, perhaps, he’d cried all night before.  
  
The scientist sighed.  
  
\- Do you mind if I smoke? - not waiting for an answer, he began to fill his pipe. - I understand how you’re scared - terrible, evil men came and dragged you away. And I’m sorry about your loss, - the man lit his pipe. - … Are you hungry?  
  
\- … I wanna go home. To miss Kingsley, who looked after me, - finally said Karkat quietly, not looking up. - I don’t like it here…  
  
\- I understand, - Ben smiled bitterly and patted the boy on the head. - But this is your home now. And I’ll take care of you and look after you. You’re a good boy, Karkat, and I’m sure we’ll get along.  
  
Boy raised his eyes, looking gloomy.  
  
\- How do you know? I hate doctors. Because none of them was able to help my father in time… - he said.  
  
\- Doctors are not almighty, Karkat, - Dr. Egbert continued smiling lightly and kindly. - There are diseases that can be cured, but there are other ones where medicine itself turns to God, because it can’t do anything itself. We are people, just like you.  
  
\- Why then give empty promises? Say that the technology has reached such point that you can cure almost everything? - Karkat buried his nose in his knees again. - I wanna go home…  
  
The scientist inhaled and exhaled slowly toward the venting.  
  
\- Unfortunately, you wouldn’t have got home anyway, even if you were let go from here, my dear friend, - he hemmed. - You would’ve got to an orphanage, and it’s not the best place… - man paused, then continued. - You know, you remind me of my son. He’s the same age as you, by the way…  
  
The little boy didn’t say anything for a moment. Then he raised his head.  
  
\- You have a son?  
  
\- Yes. John, little rascal, - Ben’s smile became softer. - When I heard about you for the first time, I’d thought that you two could’ve gotten along very well. It’s a pity that I can’t introduce you to him, - he ran his hand through the boy’s hair again. – You surely could’ve done many things together, it fears me to imagine. But you’re the kids, so…  
  
Karkat squinted slightly when he was patted on the head once again. Then relaxed a bit more. His shoulders slumped.  
  
\- I didn’t have many friends. So, I don’t know if we could be friends or not, - he said, looking away.  
  
\- I’m sure you could, Karkat, - Dr. Egbert exhaled and inhaled again. - He’s a very open boy – you might not notice, and he will put you in the list of best friends, - he chuckled. - Amazing kid. Asking me to teach him to fly all the time, can you imagine?  
  
It became clear that the boy was interested in the conversation.  
  
\- Fly? - he chuckled slightly. - It’s impossible.  
  
\- Yet impossible, - the scientist smiled and blew out smoke rings.  
  
Karkat frowned slightly.  
  
\- What do you mean? - it was clear that the ten-year-old boy didn’t know about the existence of «charges»… and certainly didn’t know that after a while he would be injected with them.  
  
\- … Look, Karkat, - Ben thought a bit. - There is such a thing - like a medicine. It’s called a «charge». It can give people a variety of abilities, - ( _John recognised the light in his father’s eyes - with it, he always talked about his work… But why did he never say anything about Karkat?_ ) - And you are lucky – you will be presented with this «charge» among first.  
  
\- Me? – Karkat’s reaction wasn’t happy at all. He pressed himself back against the bedhead. - But I don’t want to. Why noone asked me if I wanted it?  
  
\- Exactly because you’re afraid, - Dr. Egbert began to speak very silently and carefully. - But you don’t need to be afraid, Kar. I promise you - nothing wrong is going to happen with you, - ( _John frowned slightly and threw a glance at Cancer. Was his father lying?_ ) - I’ll be there all the time. And will tell you everything. Do you want it?  
  
\- … - the boy thought a bit. Then nodded slightly. - If so, then… okay. Tell me… - he moved closer. - Does it hurt?  
  
\- It shouldn’t, - the scientist took his hand. - But if it does - I’ll share your pain, okay? - he looked him in the eyes. - You really can trust me, Karkat. I won’t let you be hurt.  
  
\- O… okay, - Karkat sighed, lowering his eyes.  
  
On this the first recording ended.

—-  
\- So that’s why he always came home so exhausted, - quietly said John.  
  
Cancer only growled silently. Then calmed down, flipping through all the records of «getting used to the surroundings» to the first experiments.

—-  
The next entry was the protocol 010, when the first meds were injected - to improve the metabolism, the celebration, work of the organs, plus genetically modified calcium.  
  
The video starts when two soldiers led the boy to his room and settled him on the bed. He was shivering frantically. Dr. Egbert entered Karkat’s room after a while and sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
\- Kar? How do you feel? - he habitually put his hand on top of the boy’s head, his voice full with with worry.  
  
\- M… n-uh… - Karkat continued shaking, lowering his head. He barely managed to say: - Bad. I feel sick… and my gums ache… and my head hurts…  
  
\- It’s okay. I’m here, - the scientist stroked his head, completely forgetting to write down the boy’s complaint. His heart - it could be seen in his eyes - ached from seeing an innocent child, suffering at the whim of the military, but he couldn’t do anything. Only to be near him. Support him.  
  
Karkat was sobbing and moaning - it was very painful. He clung to the doctor.  
  
\- You told me it won’t hurt. Why did you lie?.. - said the little boy.  
  
\- I didn’t know it would be so painful, Karkat, - Ben hugged him. - I’m sorry. But believe me – it’s no less painful for me.  
  
Karkat continued to shiver. Through sobs, he said:  
  
\- The pain… it’s so strange. The head aches only in two spots… And it’s hot.  
  
\- Should I increase the flow of cool air, boy? - asked the man quietly, his voice trembling a bit.  
  
The boy shook his head:  
  
\- I just want to drink.  
  
\- Just a second, - Dr. Egbert understood that water was needed now – the boy’s body obviously spent all the power either to resist or absorb the meds. He gently laid the boy on the bed. - Try to lie down comfortably, Kar, I’ll get you some water, - the man went to the cooler.  
  
Overcoming the pain, Karkat lay on the bed, his head resting on the pillow. He held his hands on his mouth - apparently gums were ached awfully…  
  
After a minute the boy started coughing. Blood splattered on clean sheets. The scientist was immediately beside, putting the water beside on the table. It seemed that Karkat’s body couldn’t stand the meds, and internal bleeding had began. Will this boy also die like this?  
  
( _John turned away, unable to look at it. The sight was just a nightmare. Cancer snorted.  
  
\- Ah. Yes. It was unpleasant, - he said.  
  
\- Huh? What was? – the windy guy looked at the mutant guy, trying not to look at the screen.  
  
Cancer closed his eyes and grinned with a bit of self-irony:  
  
\- Replacing teeth with fangs is an extremely unpleasant process. The teeth are destroyed, and then fangs grow rather quickly in their place…  
  
John looked down.  
  
\- Yeah, I remember – he had a drop of blood on the sleeve. I was scared - I thought my dad had been injured. But he said he had been helping a sick animal, - he chuckled. - The animal…  
  
\- Yes… such little animal… - the mutant guy continued looking at the screen_ ).  
  
Meanwhile, the boy was nearly choking - such a horrible pain it was. He continued to spit blood. Scarlet liquid flowed through his fingers, which were still pressed to his lips. The camera switched to the side. Here it was possible to see small white grains that went along with the blood - the particles of teeth.  
  
Soon, this unpleasant sight stopped. Karkat whimpered slightly. With hesitation, he said:  
  
\- W… What’s wrong with me? M-my teeth…  
  
He spoke with a light lisp like his tongue was clinging to something.  
  
\- Rinse your mouth, Kar, - Dr. Egbert wiped his lips, shivering mertally - in place of normal teeth was an even set of fangs. What kind of a monster were they trying to turn the poor child into? - … And I’m sorry, - he said quietly. – I… really didn’t know that it will be like this.  
  
The boy managed to get up. With shaking hand he took the glass of water and went to the sink to rinse his mouth and began to spit blood-stained water. When finished, Karkat lay back on the bed.  
  
\- It hurts less now. Only the head, but… I guess, it was mainly in mouth, because now the pain doesn’t bother that much, - he said.  
  
\- Yes, that’s good, - the man was sitting nearby. - Fortunately, I don’t have clear frames for how much time I should spend with you. Do you want me to stay until the pain lets go? - he has patted the boy on the head once again.  
  
\- But your son’s waiting for you at home, - Karkat looked up at the doctor. - I… I can cope with this, really, - he raised a hand to his mouth and felt the tips of fangs with his fingers. The boy jumped up immediately, scared. - Wh… I have fangs! Am I… becoming a monster?!  
  
\- Shoosh, Karkat, calm down, - Ben put his hands on his shoulders. - Panic won’t do anything good. Exactly because I have son of your age at home, I’ll stay with you. It’s my fault… - he squeezed Kar’s shoulders slightly and looked down at the floor. - I didn’t know what they are doing… but… will you believe me if I swear to you with the life of my son? - Dr. Egbert looked him in the eyes.  
  
The boy looked back, tears he didn’t seem to notice flowing down his cheeks. He pursed his lips, slightly scratching them on the newfound fangs.  
  
\- You… You don’t need to swear - I believe you.  
  
\- Then listen, - the scientist closed the microphone placed on the inside of the lapel of his lab coat with his hand and leaned to Kar’s ear. His voice couldn’t be heard.  
  
Karkat smiled slightly. He wiped his eyes and nodded.  
  
\- Thank you… You are the only one who is so kind to me.  
  
Ben smiled bitterly:  
  
\- Unfortunately, it’s the only thing I can do for you. And can you promise me something?  
  
\- Huh? What? - the boy stared at the man.  
  
He took his personal journal out of his inside pocket (only now remembering that he actually had to write down all the metamorphoses) and fished out a photograph, signed with his nice, neat handwriting. The photo pictured John.  
  
\- If it happens that I’m going to die in the walls of the laboratory… seek out for John. And keep an eye on him. You are strong, Kar, - Dr. Egbert ruffled his hair again. - I believe in you.  
  
Karkat took the photo in his hands and looked at it.  
  
\- He’s funny. I can say that you were right when described him, - the boy put the photo in the pocket of his suit. - I promise, sir. If… if I become strong enough, I will fulfill your request. And I will…

—-  
John looked away, moving his glance to the Zodiac. No… to Karkat. And it was certain that what they had just seen was by no means the worst thing the guy had to go through while being kept here. Still, the truth was nightmare… But it’s better than being in the dark, isn’t it?  
  
Cancer flipped through several documents that said about rehabilitation, plus a few other less important experiments. He stopped on the protocol number 100. He was… almost thirteen then? Yes, was turning. The mutant guy turned the video on.

—-  
The video showed the very same room. The object sat in the corner with his head lowered, the horns could already be seen. Skin pigmentation has also changed to grey, the claws were on his hands instead of nails.  
  
Dr. Egbert walked in for who-knows-which time. He looked exhausted, but his lips were stretched in a soft smile.  
  
\- Hey, Karkat. How are you? - he asked.  
  
The boy flinched and looked up. His eyes were still normal - human. If look closer, the bruises from injections could be seen on his hands and feet.  
  
\- I’m tired, - Karkat’s voice sounded different now – rougher, a bit hoarse.  
  
\- Poor you… - Ben closed the microphone with his hand again and asked Kar something.  
  
The guy nodded.  
  
\- Yes, everything’s alright. Though, the eyes hurt a bit, but that’s fine… - he rubbed his right eye with the back of his hand.  
  
The scientist sighed and, straightening his lab coat, sat on the bed.  
  
\- And I have a small present for you, - he took a small chocolate candy out of the inside pocket. – It’s your birthday today, Kar, - the man smiled wider.  
  
Karkat raised an eyebrow.  
  
\- Yes?.. Hmm… I forgot. I… forgot many things, - he stood up, sat down and took the candy, first sniffing it, then unwrapping it and beginning to eat.  
  
\- Really? That’s strange, - Ben frowned slightly. - What exactly have you forgotten, Kar?  
  
Chewing, the guy hemmed:  
  
\- When my birthday is. And… how old I am. And the name… always slips out of my head until you call me.  
  
\- Hmm, very strange. I really didn’t expect such an effect, - Dr. Egbert sat closer to Karkat and habitually began stroking his hair. - But you’re thirteen now, Karkat. And this is your name.  
  
Karkat nodded, assimilating the information. Then he thought:  
  
\- Doctor… and your son… When is his birthday?  
  
\- Huh? You mean, John’s? On thirteenth of April, Karkat, - the scientist removed his hand. - He turns thirteen next year.  
  
\- U-huh… - the guy thought about something himself, then nodded. – I see.  
  
\- How are you feeling, Kar? Does anything else hurt? - Benjamin examined him. - Apparently, you look quite healthy.  
  
\- Yes, I’m fine, sir… Damn, how the eyes hurt, - Karkat again rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and held them closed for a bit.  
  
\- Come on, let me see, - Dr. Egbert sat down to him and gently took him by the wrist.  
  
Kar obediently allowed him to take his hands from his eyes. Then slowly opened them. It seemed that the last metamorphosis was over. Because now the guy’s eyes were not normal, as human – the sclera was bright yellow now, and the iris was of a reddish hue.  
  
The scientist bitterly sighed.  
  
\- The last metamorphosis is over, Kar.  
  
Kar looked down, then chuckled:  
  
\- There was no way back after the first experiment, so it’s fine… At least nothing more will happen.  
  
\- Yes, - Ben again ruffled the boy’s rough hair. - I’m sorry.  
  
Karkat smiled slightly.  
  
\- It’s okay. I’m used to this.

—-  
On this the video ended. Next came the notes about the general state of the object that wasn’t marked as a prototype anymore. Cancer was flipping on - there was only a couple of videos. He turned on the first…  
  
Again the same room, but Karkat there is much older - about 15-16 years. He was sitting there and holding something in his hand. Then he jerked and quickly hid the little thing in the pocket.  
  
Benjamin Egbert entered the room. He closed the door and smiled:  
  
\- Hey, Karkat. How are you today?  
  
\- I’m okay, thank you, - the guy’s voice sounded almost adult. Well, of course, a bit more rough. - … Doc, I have a question.  
  
\- Hm? Yes, Kar? – the doctor sat on the bed and began to write down notes – they all were almost the same now, and the scientist has long allowed Karkat look into the report and even correct it.  
  
Karkat paused, then asked:  
  
\- Remind me - when is your son’s birthday?  
  
\- It’s thirteenth of April, Kar, - the man put the protocol away. - In a week already.  
  
The guy nodded, then began rummaging through the pockets of his suit. Then fished out something round and shiny and handed it to Dr. Egbert.  
  
\- Here.  
  
\- Huh? Wow, what an interesting sign… Did you do it yourself? - Ben with interest began to examine the little thing in his hands ( _John winced – the thing seemed familiar to him_ ).  
  
Karkat looked away a bit embarrassed:  
  
\- I stole this thing from the lab when noone was looking. It’s not dangerous… So, I decided… to make this little thing… It’s a kind of my gratitude. Give it to your son.  
  
\- Well done, Karkat, thank you, - the scientist allowed himself to put his arm around his protege. - I’m sure John will like it. And… what is this sign? - ( _The windy guy put his hand on his chest and started to get something from under his shirt_ ).  
  
\- Well… you have already given him the ability to fly, haven’t you? And this is… well, kind of a symbol. I tried to think of something that could be similar to the air… and this is it, - Karkat smiled slightly. In such moments, he wasn’t scary at all.  
  
\- Really? Hm, it is like air. Thank you again, Karkat, I’ll give it to him, - the man hid the little thing in his coat’s pocket.  
  
( _Cancer at this time threw a glance toward John. The guy was looking at the medallion on his neck. This was the same piece of iron with two waves, symbolizing the wind, but this time it was well polished – Dave’s Bro took good care of the metal thing.  
  
\- And to me he said he found it at the garage sale, - said the windy guy quietly.  
  
The red-blooded mutant hemmed:  
  
\- What - it would be better if he’d said it was a present from an unknown mutant, huh?  
  
John shrugged and smiled, looking up at Cancer.  
  
\- I guess I wouldn’t believe it…_ )  
  
\- I’m glad that you’re able to use your claws to create, not to destroy… - Ben finished.  
  
\- I don’t like it that they’re trying to get me to kill. After all, those people who are held up as «victims» didn’t deserve it… - Karkat looked down at his claws. – It’s better to be shocked once more - I won’t lay a finger on them.  
  
\- You know, Karkat, I always thought that you have to pick up the enemy equal in strength. To keep things fair. So I agree with all your judgments – they can’t kill you, even if they keep saying that you’re a failed experiment, - Dr. Egbert smiled conspiratorially. - You and I, we both know that you are the most successful experiment that retained all human in himself!  
  
The guy chuckled slightly.  
  
\- That’s right… - he looked down. - I only hope that they don’t want me to fight with other «Zodiacs». I heard they have much more abilities than I do.  
  
\- You have something that they don’t, Kar, - the scientist put two fingers to his forehead. – Clear mind. Trust me – with such mind you can beat anyone, even the most powerful enemy.  
  
Karkat thought. Then smiled and then purred quietly – «feature discovered not so long ago (perhaps shows a good mood)»:  
  
\- You’re right.  
  
\- Good, - Ben grinned and ruffled his hair, managing not to touch the horns.

—-  
Another record was over. Next was made before the breakthrough - a couple of days before it.  
  
The same room. Karkat – like he is now - was sitting on the bed. He was a bit puzzled. Dr. Egbert walked in as usual and immediately saw the thoughtfulness of his protege.  
  
\- Did something happen, Kar? - he asked.  
  
\- … – ears, pointed at the ends, twitched a little, and the guy looked up. - I heard that there will be a raid on the base… General said something about that, but then added it’s all bul- uh, nonsence. But I don’t think so.  
  
\- You’re not the only one excited, - Ben sat down on his bed. - Libra also feels some strange vibration, and Aries says she just sees the walls smashing into small pieces in a short time. You know what they both have a great intuition. But… is it not wonderful? - he smiled happily.  
  
Kar slightly frowned  
  
\- What is wonderful in this, Doc? I figured that nothing. If the base is attacked, all the mutants will probably get out of their cells. As well as the twelve of us…  
  
\- People were evacuated from the town. Even if my son and Elizabeth’s daughter aren’t among the evacuees, they’ll be safe - John and Rose are the «chargers», and they know how to get out of troubles. And if you are going to be with them, I’ll be calm. Kar, - the scientist turned. - Imagine this – you’ll all be free. Even will be able to escape from here. And if you manage to break into the system and delete all files, no innocent person or child will not experience what you did… Do you know what I mean?  
  
The guy thought. Then he said:  
  
\- It all sounds great… but sir… will we have our place among the people? We are mutants. We’ve been hidden from society for all this time, the military trying to turn us into soulless killing machines, - he looked at Dr. Egbert. - People just won’t accept us. They will be afraid of us. What’s more – they’ll be able to easily catch us, and then destroy.  
  
\- Everyone in this world is worth living. And tell me: are you the said killing machines? Even Capricorn, if he’s not berserk, is kind and communicative… - Ben said, and it was clear that he believed in his own words. - Not all people will accept you, but I know at least one who won’t be confused and scared by your look.  
  
Karkat raised an eyebrow. The disbelief could be read in his eyes.  
  
\- Yeah? And who is it? If you don’t mean yourself, - he said.  
  
\- My son, - Benjamin smiled. - And his friends will certainly support him: this quartet is really close to each other. And if you understand that people are not your enemies, and that you should fight with someone who is your equal, then your conscience will be clear. And nothing horrible can happen with people whose conscience is clear. That’s the way our world is arranged, Kar. It is unjust, but wise.  
  
The guy was silent for a moment, then nodded. It seemed he rarely smiled now.  
  
\- I see… Yeah. I remember about my promise, - he said.  
  
\- Thank you, Karkat, - the man patted his hair. - I think this is one of the last times we see each other, - he was smiling.  
  
Karkat stared at the doctor:  
  
\- Why so?  
  
\- The military said that you no longer need the watcher. But you and I, we know what that means, right? - Ben dropped his hand.  
  
The guy shivered.  
  
\- Are they really… But that’s not fair! Why to do so? - then he sighed in annoyance. - Though that’s a stupid question. They don’t care… - Kar moved closer and buried his face in the scientist’s shoulder. - But still…  
  
The man put his arm around his back.  
  
\- It’s a pity you don’t remember how you buried your face in my shoulder just like this many years ago, - he continued to smile.  
  
\- Maybe I will remember, - the guy said quietly.  
  
\- Maybe. But I don’t know whether you’ll want to remember or not, Karkat, - Ben gently pushed him away. - You are strong. Your strength is in your kindness and clear, human, - he has emphasized the word, - mind. I believe in you and John. And I’m sure you’ll find him.  
  
Karkat nodded confidently:  
  
\- I’ll do it, as promised. And… I will do everything possible so that he can get out alive if something terrible starts.  
  
\- Both of you will get out alive, Karkat. Look at the world more positive. Though I understand how difficult it is in your situation, - Benjamin patted the mutant guy on the shoulder.  
  
\- Well… Maybe I will, but only when I’m free, and everything is really good, - sighed Kar.  
  
\- Believe in yourself - Dr. Egbert ruffled his hair. Then the door to the room opened. The scientist nodded and stood up. - Well. Maybe I’ll see you later, Karkat, - he left the room.  
  
Karkat snarled in the direction of newcomer, but it seemed that out of sight was someone else who made it clear that this behaviour wasn’t appreciated. The mutant guy, still angry, resettled into the far corner of the room. When the door closed, and the room was empty, he sobbed quietly…

—-  
The video ended. There was nothing else about project 69-c in the folder. John lowered his head and clenched his medallion in his hand, as if searching for the support. The guy was disarmed – so, his father…  
  
Cancer meanwhile left the folder, trying to find anything else on the computer. His face was expressionless - apparently, he’d got used to everything. To everything… There were more than enough tears on his part.  
  
Soon, another video was found on the computer - it had been made… in the day of the breakthrough.  
  
\- Hmm? I wonder why someone had to record something. Well, let’s see – it won’t do more harm… - the guy mutant pressed to the window, start the video.  
  
John looked up at the screen, as if hoping that the video will calm him… but even bigger hit was waiting for him.  
  
On the screen was the face of Benjamin Egbert. He was smiling kindly, as always:  
  
\- * _Hello, Karkat. Maybe John is there, too. I hope so. Kar, John - if you’re watching this video, then it means I’m already dead…_ *  
  
\- No… No… - whispered the windy guy.  
  
\- * _Kar, remember I told you about breaking the system and deleting the files? Security code - Strawberry Pie. I changed it right before our meeting. Activate the self-destruction program, and run away from here. And remember you both - I love you. Both of you are sons to me. I was fighting until my last breath for each of you. Remember who you are. And believe in yourself, guys! People come and leave, but you have to move on. For those who’s not with you. I’m proud of you. John, Karkat – know this. Your father loves you. And I’m sorry for all the lies I’ve said and the harm I’ve done. We all put our souls on the altar of science. But in the hands of our military our inventions became not assistants, but monsters. That’s why this laboratory should not exist_ *, - at this point Ben’s usually soft voice was rough, but then softened again. - * _Information about the other «Zodiacs» can be found on the computer in a hidden folder. That’s all I could find about their past. They have a right to know it_ *, - suddenly the explosion was heard on the background. Benjamin turned his worried face to the side and his lips stretched into smile. He turned back to the camera. - * _I have to run, boys. I believe in you_ *, - the recording ended.  
  
After that, Cancer was silent for a while. Then closed his eyes.  
  
\- Strawberry Cake. It’s funny - when I was a kid, I loved strawberry, - he sighed, wiping an annoying reddish tear that flashed on his face. - Well, now reading quick the rest of the files - and fuck it all.  
  
The mutant guy heard a strangled sob behind. That’s it - John was clearly broken. Now, however, he couldn’t be distracted. Cancer opened files, quickly ran through each of them, then, breathing in deeply, activated the self-destruct program of the laboratory – it’s good that could be done from anywhere in the complex. He turned to the windy guy, and said softly:  
  
\- We have about five hours to get out.  
  
\- I’ll stay here, - he said in reply, stepping back. He was covering his face with his hand, but by fogged glasses it was clear that he was crying.  
  
The mutant guy frowned. Then sighed.  
  
\- I understand – it’s hard for you now. But… It’s not much easier for me - my own father died of leukemia long time ago. He’d suffered for so long… - he closed his eyes. - Of course, the disease is not a murder, but… Damn - I don’t know how to calm people, do I? - Cancer… though, now he could refer to himself by his real name - Karkat. He walked over to John and hugged him. – This can’t be fixed.  
  
Egbert clung to him and sobbed quietly:  
  
\- I… I just don’t want to believe.  
  
\- Unfortunately, it happened… I’m sorry - I didn’t want to bring this up on you immediately so that you wouldn’t give up… I promised your father that I’ll help you to get out. And I’ll do it, - said Kar, rubbing his hand gently against the guy’s the back.  
  
The windy guy only pressed harder, but he knew that Karkat was telling the truth. His hands were so warm…  
  
\- We need… - John sobbed and took off his glasses, wiping his eyes which had become very, very clear blue because of tears. - We need to find the rest, - he looked at the mutant guy.  
  
Karkat nodded.  
  
\- Yeah. And tell them everything, - he paused. Then added: - We’ll be happy – we just need to get out of here.  
  
Egbert nodded and smiled, looking into his eyes:  
  
\- We’re friends, right?  
  
\- Sure. This could be not doubted from the start, - Kar faintly smiled back.  
  
\- Alright then, – the windy guy looked down and, sniffing, wiped his eyes. - Just don’t tell anyone that I’ve cried, okay? Exactly Strider – or he’ll totally make fun of me… - he wiped his glasses with the edge of his shirt and put them back on.  
  
\- I won’t say, okay, - the red-blooded mutant thought a bit, then patted the guy’s hair.  
  
John closed his eyes, laughing quietly. It was unexpected, but nice.  
  
\- Okay, let’s go. We have to find the others and get the fuck out of here, - Karkat turned and headed towards the exit of the room.  
  
Egbert nodded and followed him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should say that here Karkat's dad isn't associated with The Signless. The Signless will be briefly mentiond in the next part of the series. Also, had to choose names for Dad Egbert and Mom Lalonde (Mom isn't Roxy here; as well as Bro is not Dirk) - Benjamin Egbert and Elizabeth Lalonde.


	7. Chapter Six

_From the saved records…_

«Project **112-a**. Zodiac codename - **Aries**.  
Prototype: Aradia Megido, an American girl about 11 years old, long brown hair, brown eyes, average height, slender build. Was brought from «The second hope» orphanage. Parents are unknown.  
At the time of arrival her health was considered as normal, but after the first drugs injections the prototype fell into a coma. It was decided to stop the tests. However, after a year during the creation of the experiment 69-c the prototype began to show signs of life. The experiments were continued.  
Blood type - maroon.  
Aggression - higher than normal human level, as well as higher than that of the object 69-c.  
Visual features: twisted yellow-orange sheep horns, bright red lips, maroon irises.  
Combat features: levitation, space and time control (tactical skill - the object can slow down the opponent or self-accelerate), the ability to move objects at a distance.  
Weapon of choice: None.  
Defects: None.  
Other attempts to improve a series of 112 were unsuccessful, since all specimen couldn’t stand their «time» powers - one were going crazy, others just used them on themselves once with a fatal outcome».

«Project **202-t**. Zodiac codename - **Taurus**.  
Prototype: Tavros Nitram, a young 13-year-old boy, short dark brown hair cut in a mohawk, hazel eyes. Personal feature of the prototype - complete paralysis of the lower limbs. Was brought from «The second hope» orphanage. Parents are unknown.  
Was originally chosen only as a by-test to check the improved «charges» and medications for the restoration of the locomotor apparatus. When the prototype went through first positive changes the observer was put to him. Upon completion of the transformation the object passed control tests and was included in «Zodiac» series.  
Blood type - umber (bronze).  
Aggression - higher than normal human level, as well as higher than that of the object 112-a.  
Visual features: large yellow-orange bull horns, orange irises.  
Combat features: higher power than that of the object 69-c but lower agility; personal feature - pyrokinesis (attack skill - the object is able to create balls of fire in its own hands and use them as projectiles) and connected to it high fire resistance.  
Weapon of choice: None  
Defects: some indecision in behavior, periodic malfunction of the lower limbs».

«Project **210-s**. Zodiac codename - **Gemini**.  
In the beginning, there were two prototypes.  
Prototype 1 (object 210-s-1): Sollux Captor, a 14-15-year-old young man, short blue-black hair, average height (but shorter than 202-t), lean. Personal feature of the prototype - full heterochromia (left eye’s iris is blue, right eye’s iris is brown with a reddish tint). Was taken to the experiment in accordance with the agreement of his father - the engineer-technician that worked in the laboratory (later eliminated, along with his wife).  
Prototype 2 (object 210-s-2): [NAME DELETED], a 14-15-year-old young man, the twin brother of 210-s-1. Personal feature of the prototype - albinism (absence of melanin in the hair, light red irises). Was taken to the experiment with the 210-s-1.  
Health problems were noticed in both prototypes: the first prototype had symptoms of congenital Horner’s syndrome, the second - a weakened immune system. An exception was made because both subjects had outstanding abilities in dealing with electronics, had a high level of intelligence and also had the beginnings of psionic abilities. First injection corrected all problems in health of the first prototype and slightly improved the results of the second. It was decided to continue the experiments.  
On May 21 2XXX the second prototype was found dead. The reason - a serious breakdown in the organism, resulting in bleeding in the brain. Prototype 1 went through a complete transformation and after the proof test was included in the «Zodiac» list.  
Blood type - yellow (ochre).  
Aggression - higher than normal human level, as well as higher than that of the object 202-t.  
Visual features: double medium-sized yellow-orange horns with pointed ends («mirroring» - double big white fangs, covering the lower lip), the eyes are not divided into the sclera, the iris and the pupil and are monochrome - blue left and red right, react to light.  
Combat features: powerful psionic abilities (attack and tactical skill - the object uses the body’s own energy to create force fields, power charges; power of brain waves allows the object to invade the consciousness of other objects and control them, not suppressing their will).  
Weapon of choice: None.  
Defects: None (object said that he always hears a voice, but it doesn’t cause him any trouble - on the contrary, helps to solve different problems, therefore, this was not recorded as a defect)».

«Project **306-n**. Zodiac codename - **Leo**.  
Prototype: unknown girl (later given the name Nepeta Leijon), about 15 years old, black hair was originally long, but was cut short, olive-green eyes, short height, strong physique.  
Was brought in the laboratory at the age of 14 by Dr. Elizabeth Lalonde. Parents unknown - she lived in the forest near the lab and behaved like a wild animal (in habits - cat). It was assumed that the object would better be left in the forest where she was raised by wild animals (known case of «Mowgli children»). While in the laboratory Dr. Lalonde found that she (the object) had been very inquisitive, quickly learned many things, had been very agile and tough. Due to this general Zahhak ordered to give her to experiments.  
Blood Type - olive.  
Aggression - higher than normal human level, as well as much higher than that of the object 210-s-1. The behavior still contained cat habits.  
Visual features: Green irises, small yellow-orange horns, resembling cat ears, plus an outhgrowth that continues the coccyx, covered in blue fur - cat tail.  
Combat features: the highest level of agility among females, but a low level of strength, increased reaction speed and the level of senses.  
Weapon of choice: clawed gloves.  
Defects: periodic unobedience».

«Project **404-k**. Zodiac codename - **Virgo**.  
Prototype: Kanaya Maryam, 16-year-old girl, short ash-brown hair, light green eyes, tall, slender build.  
Was taken to the experiment in accordance with the agreement of her mother - famous model Annette Maryam (later eliminated - shown like an accident).  
Blood Type - emerald green (jade; note: was the first of the «Zodiacs», who found that different from normal color of blood - then hemospectrum scale was invented).  
Aggression - higher than normal human level, as well as slightly higher than that of the object 306-n.  
Visual features: medium-length orange-yellow horns, one of which is bent like hook, black lips, sharp white fangs overhanging the lower lip, emerald green irises.  
Combat features: the highest level of strength among females, has ability to restore and even increase her own energy reserve by vampirism.  
Weapon of choice: chainsaw.  
Defects: periodic unobedience».

«Project **501-t**. Zodiac codename - **Libra**.  
Prototype: Terezi Pyrope, 16-year-old girl, shoulder-length dark brown hair, green-blue eyes, average height (but shorter than 112-a), the average body type (the «hourglass» figure). Parents - [DETAILS REMOVED]. Personal feature of the prototype - a high level of intelligence.  
When drugs to improve the sensitive functions of the body had been injected the object’s vision began worsening, and in the end she was absolutely blind. However, it didn’t affect her orientation in space much, and the experiments were continued.  
Blood type - teal.  
Aggression - higher than normal human level, as well as on the same level with the object 404-k. The fact that the body temperature of the object is lower than the human norm was noticed, while the previous Zodiacs had it in the normal range or slightly higher.  
Visual features: small sharp conical yellow-orange horns, black lips, eyes are not divided into the sclera, the iris and the pupil - the affected eyeballs fully painted in bright red color, and do not react to light.  
Combat features: high developed senses of smell, touch, hearing and taste that allow the object to be guided well in space without vision, the highest level of intelligence among females.  
Weapon of choice: cane with blade hidden inside.  
Defects: blindness, periodic unobedience».

«Project **771-v**. Zodiac codename - **Scorpio**.  
Prototype: Vriska Serket, a 16-year-old girl, long pitch-black hair, blue eyes, tall (but shorter than 404-k), slender body type.  
She herself agreed (even insisted) to be included in the experiments. The agreement was also given by her mother - Veronica Serket, lieutenant under the command of General Zahhak.  
Blood Type - cerulean.  
Aggression - much higher than normal human level, as well as higher than that of the object 501-t. Recognized as the most aggressive female among Zodiacs. The body temperature is lower than 501-t’s.  
Visual features: medium-sized yellow-orange horns, one of which is curved like hook at the other has a small claw on the end, blue lips, two sharp white fangs hanging over the lower lip, one eye has a normal blue iris, and the second one’s iris is split into eight sections of blue color in the manner of spider eyes.  
Combat features: able to telepathically suppress the enemy’s will and control it like a puppet (regarding this, the object is placed in isolated from the rest of Zodiacs camera that doesn’t let her brain waves pass through).  
Weapon of choice: None.  
Defects: low obedience».

«Project **777-e**. Zodiac codename - **Sagittarius**.  
WARNING! THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION IS TOP SECRET AND AVAILABLE ONLY FOR STAFF LEVEL «A».  
Prototype: Equius Zahhak, the young man aged 16-17, shoulder-length black hair, dark blue eyes, tall (but shorter than 790-g), athletic physique.  
The prototype is the son of general Zahhak and was sent to participate in experiments by order of the General.  
Blood Type - indigo.  
Aggression - higher than normal human level, but much lower than that of the object 771-v. High level of obedience was noticed. The body temperature is lower than the 771-v’s.  
Visual features: medium-sized yellow-orange horns, one of which is half broken (the consequence of one of the trainings), the other is shaped like a slightly curved arrow, teeth mostly chipped, some completely broken (the consequences of trainings), indigo irises.  
Combat features: the highest strength level among males in normal state, but low agility level; low agility is compensated with the highest stamina among males.  
Weapon of choice: none.  
Defects: none».

«Project **790-g**. Zodiac codename - **Capricorn**.  
Prototype: Gamzee Makara, the 16-17-year-old young man, medium length graphite black curly hair, tall, strong sinewy build. Personal feature of the prototype - mind instability. Was brought from «The second hope» orphanage. Parents are unknown.  
After injections of the first drugs test subject had become a great danger to personnel in view of constant uncontrollable rage attacks. He was calmed down after general’s approvance to put 202-t in one room with him, and he hadn’t shown more aggression.  
Blood Type - purple.  
Aggression - much higher than normal human level, as well as slightly higher than that of the object 771-v. The body temperature is lower than the 777-e’s.  
Visual features: long curved yellow-orange goat horns, purple irises.  
Combat features: the highest agility level among males, also the ability of the object to fall into the so-called berserk state was revealed - in this state all pain reduces to a minimum, the other senses sharpen, aggression, strength and violence rise to the maximum.  
Weapon of choice: everything that comes to hand, and his own claws.  
Defects: can’t be left alone in the room (while 202-t is with him, the situation is under control)».

«Project **808-e**. Zodiac codename - **Aquarius**.  
Prototype: Eridan Ampora, the young man aged 17-18, short dark brown hair, tall (but shorter than 777-e), strong sinewy build. Parents - [SECRET DATA], one of the richest families in the U.S. Through deceit they were forced to accept the fact that their son would participate in experiments (later eliminated - shown like an accident).  
Blood Type - violet.  
Aggression - higher than normal human level, but slightly lower than that of the object 790-g. The body temperature is lower than the 790-g’s.  
Visual features: long yellow-orange horns in the form of two lightnings, one of the hair strands lightened and became violet, violet irises, lungs mutated, allowing the object to exist safely on land and in water, ears instead sharpening on the end (like all other «Zodiacs’» cases), became in appearance like fins, securely hiding acoustic holes.  
Combat features: the ability of the object to control the energy and the ability to subdue the people (due to this, detention conditions were toughened).  
Weapon of choice: a steel rod (for storing energy charge).  
Defects: haughty behavior, low obedience».

«Project **906-f**. Zodiac codename - **Pisces**.  
Prototype: Feferi Peixes, a genetic clone of Meenah Peixes [SECRET DATA], an 18-year-old girl, long curly black hair, average height (same as 112-a), the average body type (the «hourglass» figure). Born and raised in the walls of the laboratory.  
Unlike all of the Zodiac, the process of transformation and training took the shortest time - the object learned everything quickly, and all the drugs and the «charges» were quickly absorbed by her organism.  
Blood Type - fuchsia.  
Aggression - higher than normal human level, as well as slightly higher than that of the object 808-e’s. The body temperature is the lowest.  
Exterior features: long yellow-orange horns curved in the center in the direction of each other, fuchsia iris, lungs mutated, allowing the object to exist safely on land and in water, ears are in appearance like fins, securely hiding acoustic holes.  
Combat features: the same as for the 808-e (only better), plus the ability to revive the dead (has both a positive and a negative side).  
Weapon of choice: 2x3dent.  
Defects: the same as that of the 808-e».

_End of the records_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, noting that general Zahhak here isn't associated with Executor Darkleer. But Meenah mentioned in part about Feferi is The Condesce. Ancestors will be mentioned in the second part of the series.  
> Also, difference in the age at which each of the guys got to the lab is explained by the development of "charges" producing - they were becoming less harmful and needed less time to be absorbed by the organism.


	8. Chapter Seven

Laboratory corridors seemed endless. More precisely, it seemed like one endless corridor. Because everything looked the same here.  
  
It’s been a while since John and Karkat had found information on the «Zodiacs» and activated the self-destruction. It remained only to find the rest. However, the search was dragging on, and Karkat was becoming visibly nervous.  
  
\- Damn it… I had to think about how we’ll communicate with each other when the time comes first, - he said with annoyance.  
  
\- It’s a pity that of all of us only Gemi… uh, I mean, Sollux can communicate with other mentally, - Egbert shrugged - he still hadn’t got used to the real mutant guys’ names.  
  
\- Yeah. So he doesn’t know that we’re actually looking for him… - hemmed the red-blooded mutant.  
  
\- * _Actually, I do_ *, - here both guys were greatly surprised to hear a familiar voice.  
  
Karkat looked around - but noone else was in the hallway.  
  
\- * _Canther, you can look around a hundred timeth - you won’t thee me. But me and Arieth, we are not really far away from you, tho we’ll join you thoon. Jutht wait a bit_ *, - Gemini said in response to the actions of the mutants’ leader, then fell silent.  
  
\- Well, yeah, sure… I totally forgot that Sol could easily tune in to us at any time, my bad… And I wonder: why the fuck is he with Aradia if I’ve sent him along with Gamzee?! - Kar folded his arms.  
  
\- Well… maybe they regrouped later, huh? - suggested the windy guy.  
  
The red-blooded mutant exhaled.  
  
\- I hope Makara didn’t cause Jade much worry… - he said.  
  
Soon the guys saw Sollux and Aradia approaching them from the far end of the corridor.  
  
\- I want to thay right away, Canther, that I didn’t go with Jade becauthe she alwayth hath that dumb dog around, - said the yellow-blooded mutant. - And Capricorn didn’t give a shit about it, tho when you and John were gone, we regrouped.  
  
\- As expected… – the mutants’ leader frowned for a moment, then continued. - I think you already know that John and I have found everything that was useful in that shithole and started the self-destruct system.  
  
\- Well, bathically, I had to fish it out of your thoughtth. It wath pretty hard, you know – your brain ith like locked on tonth of lockth, - Sol grinned slightly. – I can thay you’ve kicked my butt out of there pretty fatht.  
  
\- Speaking of information… What have you found? - asked Megido.  
  
\- Everything that my father had managed to save on each of the «Zodiacs» before he died, - John said, looking away.  
  
\- Oh... I’m so sorry - we didn’t make it in time, - sadly said the mutant girl.  
  
\- We didn’t make it in time long time ago. We just forgot about it… - Karkat sighed and looked at Captor. - I think we should tell the others to come here to sector 20 on level C.  
  
\- Jutht a thec, - Gemini closed his eyes and focused. Connecting to the others took less than five minutes, because he soon relaxed and nodded to the leader.  
  
They waited a bit. Rose and Virgo arrived the fastest - they weren’t very far, so the walk to the 20th sector took only ten minutes. Then came Dave and Libra, and in the end - Jade and Capricorn.  
  
\- Wha, is it already possible to get the fuck outta here? Awesome - I hate these motherfucking corridors, - said the purple-blooded mutant, when everyone had assembled.  
  
\- We will, as you said, «get the fuck outta here» when John and I will tell you the information that we’ve found, - Karkat sighed. Then looked at each of the «Zodiacs». - Well, anyone wishes to know his or her past first, no?..  
  
\- So you found the files on the «Zodiacs», huh? Well, that’s good, - handed Rose. – It’s gonna be like learning about each other again.  
  
\- Oh, come on – can’t this wait for a bit? - said Libra. - In my opinion, it’s better to get out of here first, and then rush through the ghosts of the past as many times as we want...  
  
\- Wait. I... - Virgo stepped forward. - I think I can handle the story of my past, - she said. - Moreover, I'm tired of being in the dark. Better hear it now, while Cancer clearly remembers it.  
  
\- Okay… Where do I start? - Kar looked at her.  
  
\- Well, I think, from the beginning. My name and all. Usually after that the memory gradually returns.  
  
The red-blooded mutant nodded, then pulled himself together and began:  
  
\- You were brought to this place about two years ago. Apparently, the military had fooled your mother - because if she knew what they were going to do to you, she wouldn’t have agreed to let them take you. As for the name… Your name was… well, and still is Kanaya. Kanaya Maryam.  
  
\- Maryam? It can’t be… - Jade gasped in surprise. - The daughter of the very famous model, Annette Maryam!  
  
\- Yes, it’s true, - Karkat nodded.  
  
Virgo stood for a bit in silence, looking down. Then she hugged her shoulders.  
  
\- Yes… I remember. I wanted to be a fashion designer. My mother said that she had been asked to put me up for some special courses, so that I could fully reveal my talent, - her voice was trembling a bit. - But… I was brought here. And they told me to forget who I was, forget about what I wanted… Because a different fate was prepared for me.  
  
\- So, the military didn’t hesitate to lie to people, - Dave joined the conversation. - I know this story. Though it was showed differently in the media. The daughter of the famous model was missing, and the police didn’t even try to do something. Inconsolable mother dropped everything to find her daughter, but then one day, for some reason she committed suicide. Accident, and so on…  
  
\- Dave, you could’ve said that gentler, - Lalonde reproachfully looked at him, then walked to Kanaya and put a hand on her shoulder. – I’m sorry…  
  
\- It’s okay… – she quietly replied.  
  
Kar paused, then looked at the others:  
  
\- Who’s next?  
  
\- Me, I guess, - Aries said.  
  
\- Well, - the red-blooded mutant sighed. - You were here even before me. You were around eleven years old when you’d been brought here from the orphanage which was located in the town. However, after the first few meds you went into a coma, and the military gave up on you. For a time, attention shifted to me, but then you woke up, and scientists continued to watch you. And the name… Your name is Aradia Megido.  
  
\- Gosh, they also took the orphans from the orphanage to experiment! - Harley said in shock, hugging Bec.  
  
\- This isn’t the only case… - Karkat looked at Capricorn - he looked back. - Yes, Capricorn, I’m not looking at you without a reason… Or should I say, Gamzee Makara, - he adjusted his cloak. - Brought from the same orphanage in the laboratory at the age of sixteen. Military liked the fact that you were in good physical shape. Though they didn’t consider mental abnormalities - big mistake…  
  
Capricorn looked away.  
  
\- Dude, you could've told me all this shit the last… - he said. - And now I remember all the shit that happened to me in this motherfucking laboratory, and I feel like shit.  
  
\- I’m sorry – it’s hard to remember the past, - Kar just shrugged.  
  
\- Now there’s only two of you, right? - said Dave.  
  
\- Yes. At least, of those who are here… – the red-blooded mutant looked at Gemini. He nodded, getting the hint. - So… Gemini. You were one of two sons of one of the technicians that had worked here. You weren’t really healthy, but the military had decided to take you and your twin brother to the experiments, because you two had the beginnings of psionic abilities, plus a high level of intelligence. But… only you survived. The first of the two - Sollux Captor.  
  
The yellow-blooded mutant thought for a moment, then smiled sadly.  
  
\- Now I underthtand whose voithe I hear, - he said quietly.  
  
Karkat nodded, then looked in the direction of Libra.  
  
\- Finally, the last… Libra. Or Terezi Pyrope… - he began.  
  
\- Stop! – the mutant girl lifted her hand. She frowned. – Say no more… I don’t want to remember anything – it’s useless, just an echo of the past. And the name… I don’t need it, too. I’ll stay Libra. And Terezi… Sounds pretty shitty.  
  
\- Yeah? - Strider looked at her. - And I like it… If you leave the name, I can call you TZ.  
  
Libra thought. Then smiled widely.  
  
\- TZ?.. That sounds good, - she said. - Alright, so be it, I’ll leave the name - for Dave. But I don’t want to know the rest.  
  
\- And there, in fact, is nothing more, there wasn’t written much, - snorted Kar.  
  
\- Okay - basically, now I understand everything about all present motherfuckers… or almost all. Cancer, will you share your «heartbreaking story»? - Gamzee smirked again.  
  
\- Oh, well, sure - I forgot myself… – the red-blooded mutant rolled his eyes. - I was dragged into this horrible place when I was ten years old. Right after my father had died - a writer and psychologist Richard Vantas. You may’ve heard of him.  
  
\- Yes, I have, - Rose nodded. - And not just heard - I read many of his books on psychology, and some fiction works… Very talented person – it’s a pity he died early. Only from what - I don’t remember…  
  
\- From leukemia,- said the mutants’ leader. – The military checked me for the virus, but it seems like they haven’t found it… But how great it had fucked up with me later, when the experiments started. If not for John’s father, I would’ve gone crazy, - he looked down.  
  
\- Oh, right – he was looking after you, - hemmed Terezi. - So, basically, everything is clear… And the name?  
  
\- Karkat Vantas… Am I not mistaken? - Lalonde looked at the red-blooded mutant. - Also been missing…  
  
\- Exactly, - Karkat nodded.  
  
\- You were brought here at different times, at different ages… - Jade said thoughtfully. - Why so?  
  
\- Each of us took his own amount of time to complete the transformation and training, - said Kar. - This was due to how the technology of «charges» was developed at each time.  
  
There was silence again.  
  
\- Well… I guethth we should head to the elevator and go thearch the way out of here. What do you thay, leader? - Sollux looked at the red-blooded mutant.  
  
\- Yes, exactly. Even though we have plenty of time before the explosion of the lab, we need to hurry, - he nodded.  
  
Everyone went down the hall to the other side, where the elevator was. Halfway Terezi jerked and turned around.  
  
\- Do you hear? - she said.  
  
\- What else, Pyrope? - somewhat irritably asked Karkat.  
  
Pointed ears of the mutant girl slightly moved. Her eyes widened:  
  
\- They are coming here. The soldiers! They know that we are here! Surely they blocked the elevators!  
  
\- What?! Fuck! - Kar started thinking what to do next.  
  
\- I think we should go there - there was a passage to the emergency elevators, as I recall the map, - said John, pointing in the direction of the adjacent corridor.  
  
\- Okay, move there!  
  
The guys ran on. Racing past the doors to the various observation rooms and other facilities. TZ briefly looked back on the run.  
  
\- It’s strange… Why are they silent?  
  
\- Who - the soldiers? And what do they have to do - shout or what? - Dave hemmed.  
  
Now even Karkat tensed.  
  
\- No… They should at least talk to one another to know how to act, - he said. - I don’t like this…  
  
The passage appeared ahead. After running through it, the guys were in one of the training rooms. Once they were inside, the door behind them and another door, opposite to it, had slammed shut.  
  
\- Damn! It’s a trap! - exclaimed Aradia.  
  
The next moment the room began to fill with gas. The mutants didn’t get affected by it, but John and the other guys started to cough and then fell unconscience one by one.  
  
\- No! Shit, no, no! - Karkat grabbed falling Egbert by the hand.  
  
Something sharply pierced his neck. The mutant guy hissed and reflexively reached with his hand for the source of pain. Something metal and elongated was sticking out of his neck… A dart. Kar looked at the others - each of the mutants had similar dart in the neck. Let it not be a poison…  
  
His vision was becoming blurry, and his legs buckled treacherously. No, it was a powerful tranquilizer. And it seemed to be done based on blood features of each of the mutants - because everyone started to pass out.  
  
«After all, they caught us...» - angrily thought Karkat.  
  
Releasing John from his hands, he fell to the floor. Consciousness was leaving him. With great effort the mutant guy reached out and took hold of Egbert’s hand. Then passed out as well…


	9. Chapter Eight

Some time passed. How much – it was unknown. On one hand - a little, but on the other - a lot.  
  
John was gradually regaining consciousness. He could already feel well that he was lying on something hard and cold. Most likely, the concrete floor. Or iron… Egbert jerked and wanted to lift his head first. But it seemed to be lead-poured and was very heavy, and certainly didn’t want to listen to the owner. The windy guy moaned quietly and opened his eyes. Before them colored spots were running, making it difficult to see anything. Only after a couple of painfully long minutes the surroundings could be clearly seen.  
  
The room, in which the guy was, was an isolation ward. Like the ones in which the mutants had been kept: cold gray walls, iron slatted floors and no furniture – that’s the whole interior.  
  
«Wait… Where… where are the others? Where’s Karkat?» - the idea was finally able to complete its long journey to the brain, and John began to look around once again.  
  
Karkat was lying nearby, still unconscious. A tranquilizing dart was sticking out of his neck – that someone who’d dragged them here hadn’t pulled this thing out. Egbert shivered, gathering his strength. But was able to get up, slowly and carefully, only after a couple of minutes. When the guy got up on his hands and even to a sitting position, he moved closer to Kar and pulled the dart out of his neck. There were so many questions in his head that the pain left from the gas increased, and the limbs ached. John remained silent, being in prostration.  
  
Soon the mutant guy jerked a little - he clearly wasn’t feeling any better. And no wonder - the tranquilizer, according to the label on the dart, was clearly created for mutants.  
  
Egbert frowned, looking down at his hand clutching the dart. Of course, the tranquilizer ampoule in it was empty. That meant Karkat wouldn’t wake up soon. The windy guy should panic or start to think about how to get out and what to do… but the thoughts in his head were flowing so slowly and casually that the nervous system didn’t respond to any signal, and the restless muscle in the chest, created to pump blood, didn’t even think to clench painfully.  
  
Apparently, the tranquilizers were made not too long ago or affected for a very short period of time. Because the mutant guy soon began to show signs of life - he flinched again and frowned  
  
\- Uh-h…  
  
John lifted his heavy head - he didn’t notice it falling down on his hands. His mind began to clear, and so he remembered that, in fact, he can speak.  
  
\- Kar, - Egbert called quietly.  
  
The red-blooded mutant opened his eyes - in the dark they looked like two cloudy red and yellow lights.  
  
\- J… John? - he tried to sit up, but failed - getting up a couple of millimeters, he just flopped back down. - F… Fuck, my body doesn’t listen to me at all.  
  
\- Well, yeah – because of the tranquilizer, - the windy guy brought the dart to his face. – There’s a lethal dose of it in here… - a logical chain flashed through his mind, and he frowned. – It’s strange - why haven’t they killed us?..  
  
Karkat cursed quietly. Second attempt to get up was a success, and he leaned his back against the wall.  
  
\- They haven’t done it just yet, - Kar hemmed.  
  
John sat, hugging his knees and putting the empty dart aside.  
  
\- I wonder how much time is left before the explosion… Maybe that’s why we are k… - here his mind completely cleared up, and a fright was written on his face. Of course! These military dogs had certainly decided to lock them up here, so that they would be destroyed with the rest of the laboratory.  
  
The mutant guy rubbed his temples.  
  
\- It’s possible that these bastards are waiting for the moment when everything blows up, - he voiced the windy guy’s idea and looked down at the floor. - The best way to kill two birds with one stone. Even three.  
  
\- We need to find a way out, - John got to his feet and staggered. His eyes darkened, and he flopped back.  
  
\- Don’t try, - Karkat sighed. - This isolation room is secure as fuck. We won’t get out… - he seemed to have finally recovered from the effects of the tranquilizer.  
  
\- No… There’s always a way out – we just need to think and look around, - Egbert rubbed his forehead to relieve the headache.  
  
Kar looked at him:  
  
\- Still continuing to be optimistic?  
  
\- Why should I give up? – the windy guy smiled and got up slowly, starting to look around. - Surely there is a loophole - either for food or for the air…  
  
The mutant guy briefly looked around the room and nodded at the window behind the bars in the opposite wall:  
  
\- There’s only a ventilation.  
  
John looked in the shown direction. The window wasn’t big enough to be able to get through… well, except that it was necessary to expand it slightly. Egbert breathed in and concentrated, then slowly flew to the vent window and looked on the other side of it.  
  
He better not have done it. The window opened to an adjacent room. It was empty… except for the pile of mutants’ corpses. On the floor here and there were visible stains of dried multicolored blood.  
  
Karkat watched the windy guy from the floor.  
  
\- So, what is there? - he asked.  
  
John cringed and descended.  
  
\- The bodies… with the various blood color… - he was trying to throw away the worst thoughts.  
  
Kar hemmed.  
  
\- The failed specimens. I see now where they hid them… - he smiled bitterly.  
  
Egbert hugged his forearms, shivering clearly not from the cold.  
  
\- I don’t even want to know how many of our coevals died within these walls, - he muttered.  
  
\- There are different ages - from adults to fourteen-year old teens, - the mutant guy was looking down.  
  
\- Whatever. So many innocent people were killed… – the windy guy frowned and looked at the vent window. - We must destroy this lab. And escape.  
  
\- John, come here and don’t jerk, - Karkat pointed to a place next to him. Then he jerked, looking at the door. Pointed ears moved a bit. – Somebody’s coming.  
  
John wanted to say something, but then shut his mouth and moved close to Kar.  
  
Just a few minutes later a small window opened in the door. The boys saw two piercing eyes the color of hardened steel. And they looked very familiar for the mutant.  
  
\- Amazing, woke up so quickly. Though, for you, Sixty-ninth, it doesn’t matter which tranquilizer to use - all won’t work properly, - a rough man’s voice was heard.  
  
Of course, this voice couldn’t be confused with any other. The red-blooded mutant grinned, showing off all the sharp fangs.  
  
\- Well, well… For some reason I’m not surprised that our catch was organized by you… - he said.  
  
\- Huh? Who is it, Kar? - Egbert looked at Karkat, then looked back to the window in the door.  
  
There was the cold laugh.  
  
\- You were always too smart, Failed Specimen… - the door opened. On the doorstep stood a middle-aged soldier, dressed in a gray-green military uniform with a bulletproof jacket. The short dark hair was visible gray. - I advise you not to do anything stupid: both of you - and especially that Egbert’s brat – are held at gunpoint.  
  
The windy guy raised his eyebrows:  
  
\- Do you know my father?  
  
\- Shut up, John… - Kar hissed at him. Then he turned to the soldier. - Yeah… I’m smarter than all of you, too, - he continued baring his fangs. - Why the fuck did you lock us up in here? Waiting until everything blows up to get rid of us? Yes, General Zahhak?.. – the mutant said last words with a special hatred.  
  
John shivered - the name was familiar for him. The most brutal military general of all that have ever been. It was said that even when his only son had been missing, General Zahhak never flinched when was asked about it. As if he didn’t love him at all and wasn’t able to have such feeling as love.  
  
\- And what else can be done with those who knows too much? - the door closed behind the general. – You’ve always asked too many questions, Failed Specimen. Just like your predecessor… I don’t understand why scientists still included you in the list of «Zodiacs», even though I was against it.  
  
\- I don’t really understand about what my predecessor you’re talking… but the scientists have always been smarter than the military. And you are a murderer! - Karkat suddenly jumped up and ran to the general. – Everything’s expendable material for you! The test subjects, the scientists that carry out the experiments, not knowing anything about what they are doing!  
  
At that moment, the high-voltage discharge current run through the mutant’s body.  
  
\- KARKAT! - John jerked to help Kar, but General Zahhak aimed a gun at him.  
  
\- Let Failed Specimen learn from his mistakes. Don’t you dare to meddle, brat, - he said coldly.  
  
Kar fell to his knees, trembling slightly.  
  
\- And you… as usual, right? - the mutant guy raised an angry look at the general. - You can only beat with the current…  
  
\- Not only that, - Zahhak kicked mutant, throwing him to Egbert. Judging by the force of the hit, he was «charged». - And you still haven’t learned anything, Failed Specimen. It’s a pity that you didn’t die with the rest of «Zodiacs» that my bullet had reached…  
  
John put his arm around Kar’s shoulders and looked at the general, frightened. Karkat was breathing heavily. Of course, the hit was very significant, but it still wasn’t enough for him, because he had been injected with more various «charges».  
  
\- Almost all of us are the failed specimens to you… And your son, too, - snorted the red-blooded mutant.  
  
\- What?! - Egbert looked down at Karkat. Well, yes - he didn’t read the files about «Zodiacs» that his father had left.  
  
\- Sagittarius disappointed me. So I had to get rid of him, - continued the general in the same casual tone, and it could be see his eyes that he was speaking sincerely and not regretting anything. - I was expecting more from a mutant, possessing such strength as he did.  
  
\- Yeah-yeah… We’ve heard that song already. I even feel pity for poor Sagittarius - because his father is a fucking monster, - Kar continued burning General Zahhak with his eyes.  
  
\- Pity is a worthless feeling, Failed Specimen… - he grunted in response.  
  
\- You… you killed your own son! - John couldn’t believe what he heard.  
  
\- What – do you think I’m lying? - General raised an eyebrow, cynically smiling.  
  
\- He just used him and created one of us. Hoping he would become something special, - with acidic sarcasm said the mutant guy. - However, in spite of extreme obedience, high strength and stamina, plus the ability to work with mechanics, Sagittarius wasn’t as aggressive as his «daddy dearest» wanted… So he also came out as one of the failures, - he closed his eyes. - By the way, John – he’s the one who killed your father. General’s hands are covered with the blood of others right to his shoulders.  
  
The windy guy shuddered, and Kar felt his hands tighten on the mutant’s shoulders and tremble with the strain. General nodded:  
  
\- Failed Specimen told everything pretty accurate. I can also add that, even after escaping his room, Sagittarius didn’t fight - it disappointed me even more. Only one order - and the mutant stopped obediently. Shooting him in the throat and chest was no problem…  
  
\- Of course - he probably got used to unquestioningly obey you, - Karkat chuckled, covering John’s hand with his. - And you… You can’t fight fair. Either apply pressure to the weak spots, or use someone else to fight for you - mutants or androids and symbiotic cyborgs…  
  
\- All means are good during war, - said Zahhak abruptly.  
  
\- But this isn’t a war! - Egbert frowned more.  
  
\- You are so naive to believe only because of my efforts, brat.  
  
\- Because of your efforts it could begin - if we all were successful specimen… if we were obedient puppets… But we’re still smarter, - Kar frowned. – I’m glad that Dr. Egbert has done everything possible to keep me from becoming a killing machine.  
  
\- This son of a bitch just didn’t understand many things, - the voice of the general became harsher - probably John’s father ruined many things, not only in Karkat’s case. - Naive, he thought he could break my plans, letting these fanatics enter the lab. And because of his efforts the town is wallowed in the corpses of failed specimens and filled with chaos and destruction now. He should have been killed at a time when I noticed additives that he’d put into your food eight years ago, Sixty-ninth.  
  
John could hardly sit still, gripping stronger the red-blooded mutant’s shoulder. It seemed that a few more words - and he’d attack this non-human.  
  
\- Fuck you, crud, - the mutant guy didn’t skimp on the offensive words. He gently squeezed the windy guy’s hand. - We will get out. Alive. And even you won’t stop us.  
  
\- How sauce we are. Don’t worry - you are both worthy of your «father» - also are doomed to failure, - General Zahhak smile coldly and turned around, heading to the exit. - This lab is going to self-destruct in less than an hour. You have time to pray… to remember all the so-called friends you’ll never see again.  
  
Egbert couldn’t resist, and, growling, jumped to Zahhak.  
  
\- You son of a bitch!  
  
General turned and aimed the gun at him.  
  
\- JOHN, NO! - Karkat grabbed the guy by the collar shirt just in time, pulling back.  
  
John fell, wheezing, and only a small gust of the wind blew in the general’s face.  
  
\- Good idea, Failed Specimen, - the soldier said. - Hold your «charged» puppy on a leash, - he hid the gun and left. - Good luck! - the door closed.  
  
Kar pulled the windy guy to his chest.  
  
\- Idiot, do you want to die?  
  
John dashed once again.  
  
\- But he killed my father! - he shouted. - And even his own son!! How can he just be still alive?!!  
  
But the mutant guy was holding tight - Egbert was weaker than him, so he couldn’t break out of the grip.  
  
\- I understand. And share your opinion. But that’s not the reason to rush headfirst to this monster when he has a gun! - he said. – You’re not me, one bullet will be enough for you.  
  
John settled in his arms, frowning and pursing his lips into a thin strip.  
  
\- You know, Kar…  
  
\- What, John? - Karkat continued to hold him.  
  
\- It’s the first time I want to kill a human. Not render harmless - exactly murder, - Egbert continued to glare the door, the wind swept across the room. - And it scares me.  
  
\- Take it easy, okay? - Kar ran a hand through his hair. - I would also love to rip his throat open… but it’s stupid thing to do. He has strength «charges» and many others.  
  
The windy guy sighed and leaned back on the red-blooded mutant’s chest, not really understanding why.  
  
\- Are we really doomed?  
  
\- I don’t know… - the guy mutant thought. – Let’s see what happens. But… now I’m less willing to accept death that easily.  
  
John looked up again at the vent and got out of Karkat’s hands, coming up to the wall.  
  
\- Can your claws rip this metal? - he asked.  
  
Kar looked at the bars and thought.  
  
\- This one - will cut as paper. So what?  
  
\- Maybe you could try to break it, huh? - Egbert looked at him. - And we’ll find the way out of… that corpse pile?  
  
The mutant guy raised an eyebrow:  
  
\- Will we manage to get through that window? And… won’t your nerves give up completely, if we make our way there?  
  
\- I don’t think I’ll be scared by the corpses after all that I’ve seen, - the windy guy lowered his head. - A hole can be expanded with a powerful gust of air. We just need to remove the bars.  
  
\- Hmph, as you say… - Karkat stood up and walked over to the wall. Basically, it was easy to get to the ventilation. So it won’t take much time.  
  
But suddenly all four walls trembled from a powerful hit. John jumped.  
  
\- What is it? - somewhat dazed he asked.  
  
Kar listened. Then leaned closer to the wall opposite the door.  
  
\- You better go away, John.  
  
Egbert looked at the mutant guy and stood next to him.  
  
Once again there was a strong hit, and the steel door fell to the floor with pieces of concrete wall with a loud crush.  
  
\- Honk! - Gamzee was lying on the door, a little dusty. – Hey there, motherfuckers!  
  
\- Um… hi, Gamzee, - said Karkat. His right eye was twitching slightly.  
  
Behind Makara appeared Sollux who seemed to be clearly displeasured.  
  
\- Fucking shit, Gamthee! I almotht broke the damn security system! – he said angrily. - What the hell did you do?!  
  
\- Well fuck, you were tinkering with this shit for long, - replied Capricorn, getting up and shaking the dust off. - I decided that this will be many times faster! By the way, this motherfucker knows we escaped, so I put my dick on safety!  
  
John cleared his throat.  
  
\- Uh-h… Thanks, Gamzee… - he said quietly.  
  
\- Oh! This dude’s with you, Kar! Motherfucking awesome! - said the purple-blooded mutant with a satisfied grin.  
  
Sol muttered something (doesn’t matter what - because it’s obviously something obscene), and then waved his hand:  
  
\- We thtill have to free the retht.  
  
Karkat thought.  
  
\- Well, it won’t take much effort, as I can see… - he said. – I’m more concerned with why things are so simple.  
  
\- And why give a fuck? - Gamzee got out of the room. – It’s time to fucking get out of here, and the sooner - the better. We’ve got only a motherfucking couple of minutes until the explosion!  
  
Egbert shuddered.  
  
\- What? - he wondered. – And I thought, a bit less than an hour!  
  
\- I suppose that bastard told everyone the different amounts of time, - growled Kar, leaving next.  
  
\- I think that we thtill have the time, and it’th enough. But we better hurry – Karkat’s right, they won’t let uth ethcape jutht like thith, - hemmed Gemini.  
  
\- Then let’s free the rest, take the skyboards and run away, - nodded the windy guy, leaving the room.  
  
\- Fucking moving! Honk! - Gamzee kicked the security camera near the door with his foot.  
  
\- Ahem… - John adjusted his glasses.  
  
\- Gamzee! - Karkat shouted together with Sollux.  
  
\- Okay – let’s go already, - Kar headed towards the next door to another room. The rest followed him.


	10. Chapter Nine

Helping others to get out didn’t take long. There was one funny incident. when Gamzee broke the door to the room where Dave and Terezi were, it was found that these two had managed to start making out. Karkat saw it and offered to leave the couple in the room, for what then was nearly murdered by Strider.  
  
Another funny moment came later, when they all had been together already. Aradia remembered that there had been a military ammunition depot nearby, including skyboards designed specially for the army - and John immediately rushed in that direction. A few extra minutes (and nerves) were spent in order to unlock the board which had attracted Egbert - probably the size of a snowboard and much wider, the lower part of it was blue. Apparently, the color was a kind of camouflage… Perhaps the windy guy liked exactly the color of the skyboard. Besides, this board had a dynamic shape that there was no question - it developed an incredible speed. By the way, other guys’ skyboards were in the same room – it didn’t look like anyone had tied to hide them…  
  
The company went straight to the main elevator to the surface – it’s good the mutants guys knew the way to it well. It wasn’t known how much time was left before the destruction of the laboratory, so it was better to hurry. However, it would be too perfect if the military allowed them to escape that simply. Soon, when the guys had got to the hangar, where the lift was - the so-called «Emergency route number 32» - there was a loud roar. Like… somewhere was a very large animal.  
  
Sollux looked around.  
  
\- I don’t like it, - he said.  
  
\- Do these soldiers have some tricks left? - Dave hemmed, holding his katana ready.  
  
\- Probably, - Karkat frowned.  
  
As if to prove the guesses a familiar voice was heard from somewhere:  
  
\- And even closer than you think, Zodiacs…  
  
\- Behind! - Terezi jumped up and attacked with claws something that was behind.  
  
The sparks showered - behind them was a monster around thirteen feet tall. With almost all types of horns, gray skin, impressive muscles and black skull-like helmet on his head, it looked like something more than scary. Behind the monster on the platform stood the general with a control remote, smiling widely.  
  
\- What… what is this terrible thing, all smelling of rage and pain? - said Libra with surprise.  
  
Kar’s eyes widened in horror:  
  
\- Wh… what the…  
  
\- That’s really the monster of all monsters… - Rose gasped, clutching the needles in her hands.  
  
Kanaya snorted:  
  
\- Your job again, General?  
  
\- Impressive, isn’t it? The best specimen, - a cruel smirk was on General’s face. - Made of a few scrap materials and injected with as many charges as none of you twelve together has. Much better than the white-blooded specimen that was before…  
  
\- White-blooded? - Jade was horrified. - God, how many more people were killed here?  
  
John frowned:  
  
\- White blood can only be obtained in case of full replacement of one substance by another… How could this happen?  
  
\- Mix of human and reptile DNAs, - just answered Zahhak.  
  
\- What?! But that’s horrible! - exclaimed Egbert.  
  
\- But effective. Though this specimen is many times better. And it’s created specifically for the case of Zodiacs’ unobedience, - General hemmed.  
  
Gamzee laughed and came forward. The smell of pain and rage tickled his nostrils, and so the rest of the mutants have begun to sense Capricorn losing his control once again.  
  
\- Honk… You’re naive to believe this motherfucking thing can stop us, huh? - said the purple-blooded mutant, grinning. - Hah, I’ll fucking smudge this motherfucker on the wall!  
  
\- Try then, Capricorn, - Zahhak chuckled coldly. – Hasten your death.  
  
\- Guys, he’s going nuts again, what to do? - Dave looked at the others.  
  
Karkat thought frantically, while looking at the beast that was before them. General contolled it… but how? It’s clear that the whole point was in the helmet, but surely there was a direct influence on the brain and central nervous system, because otherwise this thing couldn’t be controlled… Oh, but of course!  
  
\- Nothing, now Gamzee’s instability will only be good for us… We’ll be able to control it, - said confidently the red-blooded mutant.  
  
\- I wonder how, - Kanaya raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kar looked at Sollux:  
  
\- Sol, tune in to Capricorn’s brain. I think it won’t be difficult to do.  
  
\- I guethth I underthtand what you mean, - Gemini stood out a little and focused.  
  
Gamzee looked at them and then nodded to Sol, knowing that he couldn’t control himself any longer. He pulled the steel balk out of the wall and began twirling it in his hand.  
  
\- I’ll fucking end you, motherfucker.  
  
John jumped on his skyboard.  
  
\- Let’s fight then, guys! - he said.  
  
General snorted:  
  
\- As naive as your father, that son of a bitch…  
  
Egbert growled quietly and rushed towards the monster with Gamzee.  
  
Tuning into Capricorn, Gemini began to control him, guiding. Aradia flew into the air, then began to lift various objects heavier and sharper, which were scattered around, and sent them into the monster. Rose thought that in this case she’ll take part in the fight, too, even from the distance. Concentrating the charge, she sent it to the beast. Terezi, smiling widely, ran forward, intending to attack from the side. She told Harley to hide somewhere since her rifle bullets, not being much of a threat for «Zodiacs», would be like a mosquito bite for this monster.  
  
At this time Gamzee overtook John and attacked from below, as always aiming at the weak spots. Egbert also sent a powerful gust of wind to the monster. And then… the monster began to show miracles. It absorbed Rose’s charge and aimed it at Gamzee, who then was thrown back a couple of feet. The windy guy’s attack flew over the beast’s head, and it itself rushed to Karkat and Dave, growling furiously.  
  
\- To the sides! - Karkat commanded.  
  
Dave nodded and jumped to the opposite side of Kar, trying not to get in the monster’s way.  
  
\- Dammit, - Lalonde concentrated the charge again and aimed it at the mutant.  
  
Sollux held the contact, while being careful not to forget about his own safety. Terezi meanwhile jumped on the monster, but it easily threw her off, straightening. Pyrope fell on the ground, managing to land safely at the last moment. Kanaya started her chainsaw and rushed to the other side of the beast. The monster blunted Mariam’s saw blades, catching it on the jaws, and even left a good crack.  
  
Then Gamzee and John’s air wave attacked it from the side, and the blackblood hit the wall. It roared, fighting with Capricorn who was laughing madly. Sol felt his consciousness completely leaving – the control could be kept even by a toddler that has the beginnings of psionic powers. Captor focused and sent a command to attack only the monster and not touch the others.  
  
\- My favorite chainsaw! You bastard! - Virgo was about to pounce at the beast, but Aradia stopped her in time, accurately pushing her away from the heat of battle, while continuing to send the shards of glass to the monster’s side.  
  
The monster… though, mainly the general noticed it and quickly dialed the appropriate combination on the remote. Grabbing Makara’s hand, the beast smashed him in the wall, and if it weren’t for Egbert’s help, Gamzee could’ve made a good dint in the wall. Not slowing down, the black-blooded mutant rushed to Aradia, meaning to tear her apart.  
  
At this point, Megido slowed the monster (or sped up herself) and in an instant was behind it, sending sharp objects in its back. Rose at that moment has created another charge – the previous had missed the target - and sent it to the monster once again. Along with these attacks Terezi rushed to the monster, intending to leave at least one injury. The beast didn’t have time to react – and though the blind mutant didn’t hurt it, she pushed it right into the charges. Something suddenly sparkled brightly on his head, and the helmet started failing, hitting the monster with strong discharge current.  
  
\- What?! - smile disappeared from General’s face.  
  
John exclaimed triumphantly:  
  
\- Yes, we got it!!!  
  
\- I wouldn’t be so happy. We messed up the control in its helmet! And now… - Karkat realized that now this creature has become uncontrollable, and it was awful.  
  
\- Well, shit, - Dave watched as sparks poured down from the helmet. – He’s gonna get even angrier than Gamzee!  
  
\- That’s it. Now we can only pray, - sighed Kanaya.  
  
Gamzee laughed:  
  
\- Why? It’s even more interesting!  
  
The monster suddenly turned with roar to Zahhak. It was in pain… and it intuitively knew that the pain has been caused by the man who controlled it. It rushed to the general, and he was about to escape, but… some unknown green light teleported him into the monster’s hands.  
  
\- Bec! - Jade almost shrieked. What a naughty dog!  
  
The beast grabbed General tighter around the neck and pulled. John screamed and closed his eyes and face with his hands for not to see this terrible spectacle, as well as Harley.  
  
\- I can only say «ouch», - snorted Kar. He had no mercy - he, on the contrary, wanted to see how this bastard who had killed many innocent people will die.  
  
\- … - Strider said nothing, but looked away - basically, he knew that it would be lots of blood and guts, so watching it wasn’t really desirable.  
  
\- Good dog, - Aradia smiled slightly.  
  
Zahhak’s head came off as easily as if he was a doll. Red arterial blood poured, and Sol instantly felt a new wave of aggression sweeping through Makara’s body. Taking an opportunity, Capricorn rushed to the beast and tried to hit it in the back with the balk. But the monster, knowing that the pain haven’t passed, turned and grabbed the metal balk, again trying to smack Gamzee in the wall. But this time, Makara was smarter and, still laughing, performed a somersault and landed right on the helmet. He dug his claws into it, destroying the chip and causing even more pain. The monster was raging, howling loudly.  
  
«Alright, keep it up…» - Gemini continued to control Capricorn.  
  
Rose created another charge, waiting for the moment when she could hit the beast. As to the death of General… well, she’d seen more gruesome death scenes in the movies.  
  
John, hearing the battle continue, looked up, trying not to look at the headless corpse of General, and rushed to help Makara. Gamzee jumped again, dodging the claws, and laughed. The monster, blinded by pain, ran at the guys, waving its paws. Instantly Lalonde released the charge, running back away. Aradia adjusted the flow of energy, directing it towards the beast. The other guys also tried to get away.  
  
The monster reached out again to absorb the energy, making a powerful leap toward the source - Aradia. Its paw hit the maroon-blooded mutant, sending her to the ceiling.  
  
\- Aradia! - Egbert rushed to her.  
  
But it was too late. The mutant girl fell with a thud to the floor. She shuddered a couple of times then went still. A pool of maroon blood formed around her… Sol released the control on Capricorn for a moment - he looked at Aries’s corpse in disbelief. Gamzee just cackled loudly, rushing towards the black-blooded monster - he himself was interested in killing this thing, so he wasn’t paying any attention to the rest of the mutants. Only with an effort of will Gemini switched back to the control of Capricorn, although now his heart was aching a bit.  
  
John jumped off his skyboard and bent over the mutant girl. Her body was stained with inky-black poison. And she was dead… The guy sighed, his eyes filled with tears. Kanaya came to Egbert.  
  
\- This can’t be fixed - seems like a strong poison. And these wounds… - she sighed. - Yes, we’re not almighty and immortal.  
  
The windy guy threw a glance at Sol, catching the sadness that could be seen in his eyes. And then got up.  
  
\- The most terrible thing created by human, - he said quietly.  
  
\- At least, the one who came up with idea to create it is now dead, - hemmed Kan.  
  
Gamzee with wild laughter went to a frontal attack. Rose created the charge again. Though it was clear that it was now difficult for her to do.  
  
John snapped, going to jump on board:  
  
\- We need to destroy it.  
  
… Suddenly a fountain of purple blood poured out, shimmering in the electronic light. The contact with Sol was broken. From black nails, soaked in the same ink poison, was dripping the blood of the only cold-blooded mutant in their company. Gamzee, widening his eyes, looked straight into the monster’s flashing eyes, and his lips silently said something (only Terezi could hear what it was… Taurus’ name) before the guy was torn in two.  
  
Egbert stepped back, bumping with his back into Kanaya - he barely had time to close his eyes, and the mutant girl could feel him shaking. Kan quickly pulled the windy guy, hiding him behind herself. Sollux watched this scene, shocked.  
  
\- Capricorn…  
  
\- You bastard! - Karkat broke down and rushed forward. He’d had enough. Too many people and mutants had been killed before his eyes.  
  
The monster turned to Kar’s voice and growled, intending to kill the red-blooded mutant - its hands were already soaked in maroon and purple blood, and the pain didn’t let go.  
  
John flinched and looked up when he heard the voice of his friend. To aid Kar came Terezi, attacking from behind.  
  
Kar fished out his twin sickles and then quickly went down, intending to hit the beast’s stomach. Lalonde released the charge, not being able to hold it any longer. Sol sent the energy to the monster’s head.  
  
Terezi whom the monster didn’t see hit it in the back, directing it straight on to sickles. The beast howled when sharpened blades digged into his body, and began to shake – the charge, created by Lalonde, went through the whole body, and could reach up to Kar, if at the last moment the mutant guy wasn’t pushed away the charged sickles by the air flow. Egbert flew over Kanaya, jumped on his skyboard and rushed to help the mutants.  
  
\- John, watch out! - only managed to shout Kan.  
  
Rose also fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She didn’t have any strength left. Dave ran up to the girl, helping her to get up.  
  
\- Good job, - he said, and Lalonde smiled weakly.  
  
Karkat stood up, exhaling. The attack was a success, good. John managed to save energy and was using it now - he smashed furiously the stunned monster in the wall by a powerful wave of air. Terezi stuck her cane in the beast’s chest almost to the hilt and immediately let go of it. The monster howled but didn’t die from the hit. He just pulled away from the wall, absorbing the Egbert’s energy, and rushed to the windy guy. Terezi managed to escape, oriented according to the stink that was coming from the creature.  
  
It was time for Sol to use his abilities - a powerful psionic energy charge was sent in the direction of the monster. At any time, Gemini could switch the charge from damaging feature to control. Kar also got away - unfortunately, he couldn’t do anything else now.  
  
John sent a psionic energy that cut through the air flows directly into the open part of the helmet, making it easier to penetrate, so he was distracted a bit. The beast bit his right arm and, pulling the windy guy from the skyboard, tossed him to the ground. Egbert screamed, hitting the floor hard, and lost consciousness.  
  
At the time when energy hit the monster’s helmet Sollux switched the feature to the control. He tried hard to tune in to the brain waves of the beast and sent commands to self-destruction. The beast didn’t resist - its brain was so small, and consciousness so weak, that it began with roar to tear himself with claws, until it wilted. From it flowed inky-black blood, contaminating Aradia and Gamzee’s blood and drops of John’s red blood.  
  
\- JOHN!!! - meanwhile Karkat ran to the windy guy. No, no, NO! God, no!  
  
\- JOHN! - Jade ran out of the hiding, eyes wide with fright.  
  
\- It’s over, - Terezi also ran to John, after having pulled her weapon out of the monster’s body.  
  
Kar fell to his knees, picking up Egbert’s unconscious body.  
  
\- The pulse is there but… fuck, what is this shit? - he looked at the wound on the guy’s arm. – It’s poison… Oh no, not that!  
  
Kanaya stood by his side:  
  
\- The monster is dead, Kar. What’s wrong with John?  
  
\- This beast bit him! If we don’t do something urgently, he’ll… – he didn’t want to think what could have happened.  
  
Soon the room trembled. All barely magaed to stay on their feet. An electronic female voice with announced that thirty minutes remained before the destruction of the laboratory.  
  
\- Damn… To the elevator, quick! – the red-blooded mutant picked John up in his hands and ran towards the elevator. Everyone hurried after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget about the series Tumblr - http://viralstuck.tumblr.com. We've got many interesting things there. Also, you'll be able to ask Viralstuck characters questions soon!


	11. Chapter Ten

The elevator was going up slowly. So slowly that it was awfully annoying. There wasn’t much time left before the destruction of the laboratory, so it would be better not to waste the rest of on getting to the surface.  
  
However, there were other reasons for being worried…  
  
Everyone was worried. Because John was feeling worse and worse with each passing minute. The most nervous of all was, of course, Karkat. In addition to mentally cursing everything, he also blamed himself for that he hadn’t been able to keep an eye on the guy properly. Though he considered himself almost being bound in honor to protecting Egbert from every danger.  
  
\- Hey, Kar, you wouldn’t have been able to do anything, - said Sollux. - Thith monthter could’ve only thmeared you on the wall.  
  
\- Sol, please… Shut the fuck up, - the red-blooded mutant replied in a bit shaky with nerves tone, bending over the windy guy.  
  
John was shivering, calling for his father all the time. The air around him seemed to vibrate - it seemed that two «charges» completely different in nature were tearing the guy apart. The gray spots began to appear around the wound on his arm, and muscle were becoming firmer. The guy was moaning - it surely was hot and painful for him.  
  
\- What is happening to him? - asked Jade anxiously, sitting near.  
  
\- The poison started to affect the body cells, transforming them, - said Karkat, removing the strand of dark hair from Egbert’s forehead. - If we don’t do anything now, this shit will get to DNA and begin to rebuild the entire body. Then it will be too late to do anything.  
  
\- Well, then try to think of something! - Dave said. He was sitting at the opposite wall of the elevator with Terezi.  
  
\- As if I’m not trying! - Kar snapped. - By the way, am I - one for all obliged to think?  
  
\- Guys, don’t start bickering – that’ll steal time from us, - said Rose wearily, sitting at the same wall. She was supported by Kanaya.  
  
Lalonde was right – getting mad at each other will only worsen the current situation. So Vantas became silent, continuing to think what could help to stop the process of mutation.  
  
\- Did these laboratories have no studies that could stop the mutation? - Harley bit her lower lip. She held back the annoying tears.  
  
\- No, they had, but we don’t know anything about them, - with annoyance hemmed Sol, shaking his head.  
  
\- S-so, nothing can be done? - the girl looked up at Captor and Vantas who sat near John. - And… John will just die?  
  
\- He won’t die, but he can become one of thothe brainlethth half-mutantth that we’ve theen in town, - sighed Gemini. - In thith cathe… we’ll have to kill him.  
  
\- That’s not right! There must be something that can help! - said Strider. It seemed that the despair began to affect him.  
  
\- We are not almighty and omniscient, Davie, - Terezi said wearily, lifting her head from his shoulder. – We can try, but we can’t promise it’ll work out…  
  
\- Shit, - the guy dropped his head. It could be understood – he’d lost his older brother. And if his best friend dies, too… it can break him down.  
  
Karkat sighed and continued thinking.  
  
«Sol is right – there have been some researches in the laboratory. But… Oh, fuck, they were stopped later, - thoughts flowed one after another, not bringing anything worthwhile yet. - Though something that could be the starting point for the antidote was found… But what exactly?»  
  
In thought the red-blooded mutant scratched the back of his head.  
  
\- Hey, Karkat, - Kanaya spoke after being silent for a while.  
  
\- What is it? - sighing, Vantas turned to her.  
  
\- When did you manage to wound your arm? - she nodded at the right hand of the mutant guy.  
  
\- Oh… - Kar lowered his arm and looked at it. A long scratch could be seen. Though almost healed - there was only a light scar. - I remember - while we were fighting with that huge beast, before it rushed at me and Dave, I’ve jumped unsuccesfully. Scratched my hand right on a sharp piece of metal on the floor, - he looked at the scar. - But that’s nothing – there’s almost nothing left as can be seen.  
  
Kan was silent for a while, then chuckled:  
  
\- Looks like we found a solution.  
  
\- What do you mean? - Rose looked up at her.  
  
\- If I understand correctly, - continued Maryam, - Karkat’s blood has high regeneration rate. So high that it can restore the damaged cells in the body within few seconds in some cases.  
  
\- So, maybe it can help to prevent the infection, yes? - Jade looked questioningly at the green-blooded mutant.  
  
\- That’s right! What do you say, leader? - she looked at Vantas.  
  
The red-blooded mutant exhaled:  
  
\- Let me just say one thing – I’m a fucking idiot, since I haven’t thought of that. Well done, Kanaya.  
  
He moved closer to John. Then scratched his wrist in one motion with his claws. The red blood immediately flowed from the wound. Karkat put his wrist to the wound on Egbert’s arm, slightly squeezing it with his second hand, so that the blood in sufficient number dripped on the affected area before the wrist would start to heal.  
  
«Hope that will help…»  
  
The windy guy’s arm twitched, and he suddenly grabbed the mutant’s injured wrist. The guy was incredibly hot and continued to call… but who exactly it wasn’t clear now - his speech was incoherent. Kar quietly hissed – the scratch hasn’t healed yet, so the blood continued to drip. But that’s nothing… He was looking at the guy with hope.  
  
«Please, John, don’t go away just now. Fight. You have to live…»  
  
Everyone else was also silent, watching closely what was happening. Bec whined softly, lying near Jade, and she gently petted him on the head.  
  
The waiting continued. But then painfully slow, but noticeably the gray around the wound on John’s hand began to fade, though the temperature of the body seemed to be even higher. The guy’s condition was critical.  
  
\- It only gets worse. Is it too late? - Harley hugged her dog.  
  
\- Shoosh… Not all at once, - briefly said Karkat. He himself wanted to howl from the despair. Kar continued mentally pray that Egbert will manage to get well - he didn’t want the guy to finish like that… didn’t want to end up killing him with his own hands.  
  
A few more excruciatingly long minutes. The windy guy went still. His body temperature began to drop. Was… was he dead? The red-blooded mutant removed his hands, trying to get rid of the terrible thought, but it didn’t work. He didn’t do it… He didn’t manage to keep his promise, couldn’t keep the guy from death.  
  
Sollux somewhat cautiously looked at Karkat.  
  
\- Are you okay? How ith he?  
  
Kar lowered his head.  
  
\- It seems to be over… - his voice sounded fallen.  
  
\- Wait… how? - Jade couldn’t, didn’t want to believe that an attempt to cure John had failed.  
  
\- Is… is he dead? - in the same disbelieving tone said Rose, sitting up a little.  
  
Sol raised his eyebrows.  
  
\- No… It can’t be, - he put his hands on the guy’s temples and gathered psionic energy around his hands. After a couple of minutes the yellow-blooded mutant removed his hands… and hit Kar hard on the head. – Don’t you thcare me like that! I thtarted to think thomething wath wrong with my powerth!  
  
\- Ouch! - Karkat rubbed his head. – Are you fucking nuts to hit like that?! - then stopped. - Wait, what do you mean?  
  
\- Hith brain ith active, - Gemini tapped Egbert’s temple. - That meanth the heart can be revived. With the good dithcharge current.  
  
\- So, not all is lost yet? - said Dave.  
  
\- Of courthe, - Sollux sit back and folded his hands in a triangle. Sparks of energy ran over them. - I need thomeone to hold him by hith handth.  
  
\- Strider, bring your ass over here, – the red-blooded mutant called the guy.  
  
He was near in a second. Together with Karkat they pressed the windy guy’s hands to the floor.  
  
\- Okay, do it, - ordered Kar.  
  
The energy began to click more active, Sol put his hands directly over John’s heart.  
  
\- Charge, - he put his hand on the windy guy’s chest. Guy arched from the charge, his body shook a bit. On the third such «charge» the yellow-blooded mutant removed his hands and stepped back, exhaling. – That’th it. The pulthe should be there – check it.  
  
Vantas took Egbert’s hand and searched for the pulse. It was there – weak, but steady. The mutant guy exhaled with relief, and then quietly, somewhat nervously laughed:  
  
\- I thought it was the end…  
  
\- Well, I guess anyone can get a heart attack with you guys, - Strider chuckled, sitting down again on his previous place next to Terezi. But what to say - he was happy that his best friend was now out of danger.  
  
Gemini hemmed:  
  
\- I agree. Our leaderth surely know how to make uth worry.  
  
\- Shut up, you… - said Cancer without much anger. He covered his face with his hands – nobody should see his tears, even the ones of joy. Fuck them.  
  
Jade sighed with relief and put her hand on John’s forehead.  
  
\- Thank God he’s alive, - she was smiling, too, though her eyes were watering. - Now everything’s fine.  
  
\- He’th thleeping, I believe, - sighed Sollux, easy tuning in the guy’s mind. – He won’t wake up thoon, but he sure will.  
  
\- We can relax a bit now… ‘Cause it’s true - it would be terrible to lose John, - said Rose, smiling sincerely.  
  
\- Yeah – we’ve lost too many of us already, - Kanaya nodded, closing his eyes. Black lips were stretched in a light smile.  
  
Karkat took his hands away from his face, finally managing to deal with emotions, and leaned against the elevator wall. Cool metal was calming.  
  
Bec lay down next to John, getting close to him with his warm side. He seemed to understand that now Egbert’s life was safe and decided to support him in his, dog-type, manner. Jade didn’t resist. She sat in silence, and then moved to Kar.  
  
\- Kar? Can we talk? - she asked quietly.  
  
The mutant guy looked at the girl:  
  
\- Sure, Jade. What is it?  
  
Harley was a bit embarrassed, but then shrugged.  
  
\- You don’t mind if I ask you, - she looked into mutant’s red eyes. - John… he… You like him, don’t you?  
  
The question, to say the least, surprised the red-blooded mutant. He hesitated, not knowing exactly what to say. After all, he had never had time to think about it. Vantas had been focused on other things, forgetting about personal feelings. Though there had never been time for them even before. But now… Karkat looked down at sleeping John. If to think so… The guy was dear to him. Really dear, despite the fact that they’ve known each other for not that long. So…  
  
\- Well, I… I guess, I do, - haltingly said Kar.  
  
Jade sighed.  
  
\- Phew. Sorry - I was so afraid that I’ll offend you with this question. But… it’s great! - she smiled wider.  
  
\- There’s nothing offensive here. I… was never asked such questions, so I didn’t think about it, - the mutant guy scratched his head. - Maybe it’s great. Though… there’s a huge difference between us - an abyss, you might say.  
  
\- And I think you are pretty similar, - Harley continued to smile.  
  
Karkat raised an eyebrow:  
  
\- Similar in what?  
  
\- I don’t know, - there she became confused and shrugged. - Just… spiritually. I don’t know how to explain.  
  
Kar thought, then smiled slightly.  
  
\- That’s possible, - he said.  
  
Jade smiled, looking him in the face.  
  
\- You know… You’re not scary. Even cute, - she briefly looked at the others - Kanaya, Terezi, Sollux.  
  
\- Depends on who we were… Our look doesn’t change completely - individuality stays, - Vantas shrugged. - I don’t know how I would have looked like today if I was just a human. As a kid, I was an ordinary boy, somewhat thin, with messy dark hair.  
  
Harley giggled.  
  
\- Pretty handsome, I guess. John is lucky, - she said it without even a bit of envy. She was genuinely happy for her friend, and all sorts of prejudices on the subject of same-sex relationships didn’t concern her.  
  
\- U-uh… I don’t know if really… - the guy mutant slightly smiled, shyly looking away. – Probably, yes. Anyway, I feel now that I must continue taking care of John. As a gratitude to his father.  
  
The girl closed her eyes.  
  
\- John is a very good guy, I’m sure everything will be alright! We all will be alright!  
  
\- I very much hope so. I only wonder where we’ll go after all this, - mused Karkat.  
  
Jade looked down.  
  
\- My grandpa has a house on a small island. Bec can teleport us there, if I ask him kindly, - she scratched her amazing dog by the ears. – He’s a smart boy.  
  
\- Hm, so that’s how it is. Well then… I think everyone will agree to go, - Kar briefly glanced at Rose who was talking quietly about something with Kanaya, and Terezi who was peacefully sleeping on Dave’s shoulder. - Because it’s doubtful that any of us wants to go out into the society.  
  
Harley smiled knowingly and nodded:  
  
\- Nobody’ll disturb us on the island. And don’t worry about the food - we have a huge greenhouse there, and sometimes you can make orders on the internet. Sure the food will be sent.  
  
\- Good, what to say, - Vantas nodded. It was nice to know that there was a place where they could live in peace. He glanced at the screen on the elevator panel - two more floors left. Soon they will be on the surface.  
  
\- I’ll be happy if we all can be together, - she smiled broadly. Suddenly Bec whined happily, drawing her attention. - Huh? What is it, Bec?  
  
John moaned softly and frowned. Karkat flinched, turning to him. The windy guy was finally awake. The mutant guy bent over him, saying quietly:  
  
\- John? Do you hear me? How are you?  
  
\- K… Karkat? - Egbert opened his eyes, which seemed even more transparent. - I… I’m alive?  
  
Kar nodded.  
  
\- Yeah, but we almost lost you. You scared us greatly… - he reached out and gently touched the guy’s cheek.  
  
John smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
\- I had a strange dream, - he put his hand on the happily whining dog. - Yes, Bec, I’m happy to see you, too.  
  
\- And what was the dream? – the red-blooded mutant got closer.  
  
\- I was a little boy. I was running away. Someone was chasing after me, - Egbert lay with his eyes closed - it seemed he would fall asleep again soon. - And then you came… But with wings… and began to fight with those who ran after me. And won, - he turned on his side, taking Karkat’s hand in his. – I’m sorry - can I sleep?  
  
After a moment of surprise Kar nodded:  
  
\- Of course, sleep. You’ve spent a lot of energy - you need to rest, - he should be told about the way he was cured… Though, no, probably not necessary.  
  
John quickly fell asleep again. Jade, that was watching the guys all this time, quietly giggled.  
  
\- Maybe we shouldn’t get out of the elevator, huh? We all need rest. And you too, Kar… - Terezi said.  
  
Vantas turned his head towards her, then exhaled.  
  
\- I’ll always have time to rest. Especially later – there’ll be plenty of time for this, - of course, he was tired. Being a leader really is tiring. But it was too early to leave the role. Yes, they’d run away from all the nightmares, but still not out of the town. They have to hurry before the time is over, and the base self-destructs. The mutant guy hemmed quietly. – We’ve got only ten minutes.  
  
\- And that’s all? – the mutant girl raised her eyebrows. - And could you tell us this before?  
  
Harley looked down:  
  
\- I feel John won’t wake up soon. I hope noone else will attack us.  
  
\- No. There should be noone there. I’ll carry John on my hands – it’s not so hard… And sorry, Tez, but I somehow was focused on something else all this time – on trying to save the ass of this dumbass, - with a small smile said Karkat. Then turned serious. – So, when the elevator stops, we’ll need to run. Run and not look back. The lab explodes - and the last way out of the town will be blocked.  
  
Pyrope nodded.  
  
\- We will soon arrive on the surface – I can feel it by vibration, - she put her head back on Dave’s shoulder.  
  
\- Run away not looking back… - Sollux chuckled. – You’ve thaid the thame thing when we firtht esthcaped from the laboratory.  
  
\- I guess I’m repeating myself, - slightly smiled the red-blooded mutant. - But in fact in this case that is exactly what should be done.  
  
The guys nodded.  
  
\- It won’t be a problem to develop high speed, - said Terezi.  
  
\- And all skyboards, fortunately, function - noone should be left behind, - Jade smiled.  
  
\- Then it’s better to prepare, - Kar looked at the elevator panel screen – it wasn’t that much left to the surface. He breathed out and gently picked John up, trying not to disturb him.  
  
When the elevator stopped, everyone was already on their feet, so the team rushed to the main gate. After going through it, they headed toward the horizon, where the last rays of the setting sun could be seen.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tons of fluff for you, dear readers.

Everything was over now. A couple of days passed since the guys have left the town and, thanks to Bec, moved to the quiet island, where the weather was always warm and sunny. John’s wound have healed completely - there was only a small scar now, but it’s not so bad. It was nice that now the guys could use the «charges» and their abilities for peaceful purposes.  
  
The sun had long inclined to the horizon, painting the sky with its last rays in orange and pink. Karkat decided that it would be nice to take a walk tonight - he liked to walk around until late at night, looking at the starry sky. So, putting on already familiar light gray pants and a black hoodie (old lab suit was safely forgotten), he went down and started to leave. Passing through one of the corridors, he saw John, dressed in beige shorts and a white T-shirt, standing on the wide terrace, wistfully looking at the dying sun. His very slim silhouette seemed almost unreal in the sunset light. As if he became air itself. Kar thought. Then, instead of going outside, went to Egbert, standing nearby. By the way… he haven’t told him what actually saved the guy from the sad fate then.  
  
\- Nice view, huh?.. - he said quietly.  
  
John flinched, but quickly calmed down, smiling widely at him.  
  
\- Yeah… very nice, - he looked up at the sky once again. - Every day I look at it and I can’t tear my eyes off of it.  
  
\- Me too, - the mutant guy also looked at the sky. – Considering the fact that I haven’t seen it for eight long years.  
  
\- You’re free now, Kar, - Egbert smiled wider, turning his head to the mutant. - You can walk around the whole day - the jungle here is awesome! And almost no dangerous predators.  
  
Karkat sniled slightly.  
  
\- That’s true, - he put his hands in his hoodie’s pockets. – It’s even hard to believe at some point.  
  
\- Yes. As if all this is one big interesting and vivid dream, - the guy laughed. - Speaking of dreams, - he turned to Kar. - I dreamed about winged you once again.  
  
\- Again? I see you’re doing it pretty often lately, - with a slight smile hemmed the mutant guy. – That’s strange – why does it keep happening?  
  
John looked down, blushing instantly.  
  
\- Uh… I dunno.  
  
Karkat looked attentively at him.  
  
\- Jo-o-o-ohn. It’s written all over your face – you clearly are into me, - in fact, he said this purely for fun - just to tease.  
Egbert only blushed harder and looked away.  
  
\- Y… yeah… heheh… Very funny, Kar, - he laughed nervously.  
  
The mutant guy chuckled.  
  
\- Okay, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t joke like that - I know I’m not very good at that, - he looked at the sky again. - You never asked how we’ve managed to heal you then. Are you really not interested? If you don’t like it, then we won’t talk.  
  
\- Well… – the windy guy thought. - I only remember the dream. And I remember that at first it was very painful and hot… – he calmed down. - But somehow it mostly didn’t occur me to ask. Saved - and that’s good.  
  
Karkat looked away. Then said quietly:  
  
\- One of us had… shall I say, curative blood. It could quickly recover even the dead cells in the body and suppress any infection… That’s what helped you then.  
  
\- Your blood, - John appeared to be smarter. Though, it wasn’t surprising – he’s the son of a scientist. So he understood immediately.  
  
The mutant guy looked down, then nodded:  
  
\- Yeah. This… must be due to the fact that one of the meds interacted with the leukemia gene in my blood, - he chuckled slightly. – I guess, I can be thankful to these military dogs for only one thing: they saved my life, because otherwise I could have died just like my father.  
  
\- Just think, - Egbert lowered his head. - If it was possible to know, which of the meds had affected, and then begin to study it… We could’ve finally found a cure for cancer.  
  
\- Alas – it’s impossible now, - Karkat shrugged. - All information is destroyed.  
  
John sighed bitterly, and then suddenly laughed:  
  
\- You know what? I caught myself thinking that I talk like dad…  
  
The mutant looked at him with a smile.  
  
\- You’re his son. Why be surprised?  
  
\- Yeah, that’s true, - Egbert smiled a bit softer, and then moved to another. – We both are his sons - he said that, remember?  
  
\- Well… - Kar closed his eyes. – Maybe if we met under different circumstances, it wouldn’t be just words.  
  
\- Huh? What do you mean? – the windy guy looked into the mutant’s face.  
  
\- Oh, nothing… - he looked into the distance.  
  
John also looked at the sky, which has already become dark and full of stars. For a time, he thought.  
  
\- Kar…  
  
\- Hm-m? – the mutant guy didn’t look away from the myriad of stars in the dark sky. Still, it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.  
  
\- And why did you think that… – Egbert’s voice became softer. - That I like you?  
  
Karkat flinched slightly. Involuntarily he blushed, biting his lower lip.  
  
\- It’s just… as I said – it’s a joke! Ha-ha.  
  
\- And if it’s not? - said the windy guy as casually as he could, though his voice trembled.  
  
Kar did not pay attention to it. He exhaled:  
  
\- That’s impossible. Maybe I do have advantages, but… it doesn’t negate the fact that I’m not human. I changed even physiologically – to tell the truth, it even scared me once… But I don’t care now – I don’t want to have kids.  
  
John shivered, but then turned to him with confidence.  
  
\- Kar, look at me. Please.  
  
The mutant guy turned, looking straight at him:  
  
\- So?  
  
Egbert hesitated. What was he going to say? Or do? And in such way that it would be understandable… In a minute the guy gently put his hands on Karkat’s cheeks and began to examine each detail of the face, the features of which only smoothed out and became perfect under the starlight, as if made of the softest gray clay. Then the windy guy’s look stayed on Kar’s eyes, then on the lips, and his cheeks covered with a light blush. He slowly approached his face, his breathing was deep and shaky. If Karkat doesn’t believe he’s beautiful… John will tell him about it… He closed his eyes, and timid, uncertain lips covered the mutant’s, melting in sensation of heat.  
  
A shiver ran through Kar’s body. It was nice… The heart skipped a few beats. So… Damn, it seemed so unreal again. Frightened to ruin such a wonderful moment, the mutant guy carefully returned the kiss, trying to hide dangerous fangs away.  
  
John, not expecting an answer, also shivered a bit, but then with a little more confidence started kissing not as soft as that of ordinary people, but no less desirable lips. Consciousness departed somewhere, and light breeze began to gently run around the two guys.  
  
Karkat smiled slightly through the kiss. Hands themselves pulled the guy a bit closer, hugging him. Now for each of them it was clearly obvious that the feelings were mutual. And it’s fine… None of them wanted to release the other, wanted to break this wonderful kiss…  
  
The mutant guy was melting of the happiness filling him. He wanted to send to hell all that has been before… and thank Dr. Egbert once again - for many things, including that he has brought them together (in an original way, but still). Soft purring escaped his throat involuntarily.  
  
John opened his eyes in surprise, but then, smiling wider, leaned closer to the red-blooded mutant, lifting them both a bit into the air. He deepened the kiss. Sharp fangs didn’t bother him, and the feeling of lightness and flight only made their first kiss nicer. The mutant’s purring was comforting. After a few minutes the windy guy slowly pulled away from his mouth to catch his breath. They were still up in the air. The guy smiled apologetically, realizing that this isn’t a dream and he really kissed Karkat.  
  
Kar paused, just looking at John, then said with a smile:  
  
\- Okay, I believe that it’s possible. Though… pretty sudden.  
  
\- I’ve been thinking about how to tell you, - Egbert put his hand on his cheek.  
  
The mutant guy covered his palm with his own.  
  
\- I didn’t know myself how to… well… I just…  
  
\- What? – the windy guy was surprised. - You too?  
  
Karkat nodded, blushing again:  
  
\- I don’t even know for how long. Because before I had no time to think about it.  
  
\- Like me, - John smiled knowingly and hugged him tightly. – Back to earth?  
  
\- I think so, - the mutant guy ran his hand down his back with a smile.  
  
Egbert closed his eyes and gently landed them both to the ground. He shyly looked down.  
  
\- Sorry… I just could not resist.  
  
\- It’s fine, - Kar’s voice sounded unusually soft. - It was great.  
  
John ran his other hand through his messy hair, smiling widely.  
  
\- Were you going somewhere?  
  
\- Oh… Just for a walk, as usual, - Vantas shrugged slightly.  
  
\- Mind if I join you? - Egbert smiled wider.  
  
The mutant guy chuckled slightly, then took him by the hand.  
  
\- You ask… Of course not.  
  
\- Then let’s go!  
  
Holding hands, they both went outside and walked down the sandy path to a small cliff. White moon and bright shone stars from the dark-blue sky. Now they could just live on. Truly live. Knowing that nothing more will disturb them, will ruin this peace and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! The fic has come to the end. But it's only the first part of the series. Next part will be even more interesting! Including Alpha!Kids and mentioning Ancestors. But for now, that's all. See you in the next part! And in the Tumblr blog, of course - http://viralstuck.tumblr.com.


End file.
